<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orgullo destrozado by ZafiraKz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811773">Orgullo destrozado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz'>ZafiraKz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dom/sub, Drama, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Slavery, Top Remus Lupin, Veela Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo era normal para Remus. Tenía a su hijo, había perdido a su esposa y trabajaba en las bibliotecas de Malfoy Manor. </p><p>Parecía que todo seguiría su curso cuando algo muy extraño sucede: despierta en otra habitación y el rubio lo llama maestro. </p><p>(Siguiendo la idea de ¡Cambiemos de universo! Ahora le toca a Remus)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aun no es una continuación de  "En otro momento, en otro lugar"<br/>Pero saque al Remus del Lucius mortifago y lo traslade hacia otro universo XD<br/>Esta historia no será muy larga o tal vez si, pero sus capítulos serán cortos.<br/>Para traer la segunda parte de la historia mencionada aun debo pensar unos detalles mas y hacer capítulos largos :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adolorido.<br/>
Siempre se sentía así luego de la transformación sin importar que tan buena fuera su poción. Desde la muerte de Snape no había logrado conseguir una de esa misma calidad y lo resentía. <br/>
Fue una sorpresa sentir un colchón suave contra su espalda y sabanas tapándolo, no recordaba haberse arrastrado de vuelta a casa luego de volver a ser humano pero tal vez se había aparecido y eso explicaba su desnudez. <br/>
Se estiró y buscó su varita bajo su almohada, sonriendo al sentirla sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez de los rayos del sol y la suavidad de todo lo que lo rodeaba. <br/>
Quedó completamente dormido y se despertó horas después sintiéndose hambriento, abrió sus ojos mientras se sentaba sintiéndose algo alarmado al notar que no estaba en su habitación.<br/>
Esa parecía… ¡Un cuarto de la Mansión Malfoy!  ¿Cómo había aparecido ahí? <br/>
Notó la ropa aparecer en el borde de la cama y la agarró, poniéndose la ropa interior y el pantalón, demasiado nervioso y aturdido para notar la presencia de otra persona dormida en la habitación. <br/>
Cuando se paró al fin en el suelo agarrando con fuerza su varita pensando miles de excusas para decirle al dueño de la casa cuando notó la cadena que estaba en el suelo. Parpadeó y notó que estaba unida hacia la pata de la cama y continuaba hasta el frente y perderse de su vista por otra parte del mueble. <br/>
Esperando que no fuera un perro que fuera a saltarle al acercarse se movió despacio, lamentablemente tocando la cadena y haciéndola temblar justo antes de llegar a mirar que había en frente.<br/>
Lucius Malfoy lo miraba seguramente recién despertándose y aun sin volver en si pero ya arrodillado en el suelo. Apenas pudo abrir la boca al notar que la cadena terminaba en un collar plateado alrededor del cuello del patriarca quien solo estaba vestido con una bata casi traslucida que no hacía nada para cubrir su desnudez, sus rodillas rojas y las múltiples marcas que tenía en todo su cuerpo.<br/>
—¿Malfoy?— Se obligó a hablar, preguntándose que había pasado la noche anterior para acabar así. <br/>
El rubio lo miró con horror y a Remus se le hizo normal ¡La posición y en la circunstancias que estaban! Estaba a punto de acercarse para ayudarlo a quitarse el collar cuando algo que creía imposible sucedió. <br/>
Lucius Malfoy se tiró a sus pies casi besándolos mientras sollozaba pidiendo perdón. <br/>
Remus se quedó quieto sin saber como reaccionar pensando que esto debería ser una broma ¿Alguien con poción multijugos, tal vez? ¿George con sus bromas pesadas?<br/>
¡Era imposible! <br/>
¿O tal vez el patriarca solo estaba drogado? En ese caso debería levantarlo y pedirle ayuda a los elfos. <br/>
—Lucius.— Lo llamó inclinándose, el patriarca lo miró pero no había más que temor en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Remus notó que estaba temblando como una hoja y sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo pero en cambio agarró el collar para ver si podía quitarlo sin hechizos pero eso solo logró que las lagrimas fluyeran en el rostro del rubio. <br/>
—¡Perdón! ¡L-lo siento! ¡Estaba tan cansado que yo…! ¡Dame una oportunidad más, por favor! Y-yo aun puedo… aun puedo… Por favor. No a las salas de recuerdos otra vez, por favor no. <br/>
Lo compensare ¡L-lo juro! ¡Me portare bien!— No había ni siquiera un vestigio del orgullo en su voz. <br/>
Remus se quedó petrificado al escucharlo ¿Pero que diablos? Se alejó casi cayendo sentado al suelo y lo miró horrorizado notando por primera vez el estado de su antebrazo izquierdo. Se podía ver el contorno de la marca oscura pero había una cicatriz de mordidas, rasguños y quemaduras sobre ella. <br/>
—¡Malfoy, silencio!— Alzó la voz sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose demasiado nervioso al escucharlo suplicar.<br/>
¡Hasta quería decirle que los Malfoy no suplicaban! <br/>
El rubio lo miró antes de bajar su ojos hacia el suelo aun temblando, la cadena tintineaba por el movimiento y las lagrimas se deslizaban demasiado silenciosas. <br/>
Remus alzó si varita y notó el miedo arraigarse más a la expresión del patriarca.<br/>
—Finite— pero nada sucedió.<br/>
El rubio seguía ahí, arrodillado y aterrado como que si creyera que lo iba a matar además de estar encadenado como un perro, durmiendo en el frío y duro suelo.  <br/>
No podía comprender que sucedía. <br/>
—Lucius ¿Por qué estás encadenado?— No pudo llamarlo Malfoy otra vez al verlo en ese estado, el patriarca levantó de nuevo sus ojos y pudo notar lo muy delgado y vulnerable que estaba. <br/>
¿Una poción para anular la voluntad? ¿Qué otra cosa podría romper al orgulloso patriarca? <br/>
¡Aunque eso no era todo! Había visto a Malfoy hacía unos dos días y seguía tan egocéntrico como siempre aunque su reputación se estuviera cayendo. <br/>
—Porque no merezco estar en la cama, maestro. — su voz apenas fue un susurro, ni siquiera había disimulado el miedo o el temblor. <br/>
Remus lo miró y empezó a reír.<br/>
¿Maestro? ¿¡Maestro!?<br/>
¿Qué diablos había sucedido en una sola noche? </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Elfos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su risa se apagó demasiado pronto haciéndolo sentir un poco histérico, decidiendo que necesitaba un antídoto para la poción de voluntad ¿O habían hecho un hechizo de esclavitud? Esa sería magia muy oscura y dudaba que fuera legal así que solo quedaba la primera opción. <br/>Se pasó la mano por el cabello mirando hacia el rubio quien no había cambiado de posición, aun temblaba y sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas que se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas dándole un aspecto vulnerable pero también notó una ligera confusión en su expresión como que si Remus hubiera hecho algo que no tenía sentido.<br/>El licántropo respiró profundo.<br/>—Quédate quieto. — Ordenó suavemente, si era una poción lo que había hecho añicos su voluntad debería tener mucho cuidado hasta poder proporcionarle el antídoto. Lucius apenas asintió pero notó el estremecimiento como que si estuviera esperando que algo terrible sucediera. Negó con la cabeza y apuntó su varita hacia el collar para intentar abrirlo de nuevo, el rubio se tensó completamente y cerró los ojos pero hizo un gran intento para quedarse quieto, hasta podía decir que estaba intentando no respirar. <br/>Remus se sintió frustrado cuando ningún hechizo funcionó, apenas había podido separar el collar de la cadena pero este se negaba a abandonar el cuello del patriarca. <br/>Tal vez podía llamar a uno de los elfos, sí. Ellos le habían servido té mientras trabajaba ¡Necesitaba recordar el nombre de alguno!<br/>Pasó su mano por la cabeza del rubio tratando de ser algo consolador sintiéndose un poco mortificado cuando el mayor se inclinó ante su toque antes de mirarlo con una adoración que hizo que casi se ahogara y quitara su mano como que si quemara.<br/>¡Qué diablos!<br/>— ¡Twinky! — Había escuchado a Malfoy llamarla tantas veces, se sintió apenas un poco más tranquilo cuando la elfina que conocía apareció. Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos.<br/>— ¿Si, amo? — La elfina ni siquiera miró a Lucius, solo lo miró a él.<br/>—Yo no soy tu amo. — Se tensó completamente al sentir que el rubio se acercó, apoyándose en sus piernas como un amante o un gato que buscaba atención. Remus ni siquiera bajó la mirada sintiéndose demasiado asustado de con que expresión lo miraría Lucius.<br/>¡El patriarca se sentiría tan furioso cuando volviera en sí! ¡Podía considerarse un mago muerto! <br/>— ¡Si, usted es el amo! — La criatura lo miró asustada mientras temblaba.<br/>— ¡No, es él! — Señaló a Malfoy esperando que realmente no hubieran hecho ningún ritual para traspasarle a los elfos o algo así ¡Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado! ¿Habían estado borrachos? ¡Imposible, había sido noche de luna llena, ni siquiera debería estar ahí.<br/>—Los esclavos no tienen elfos ni propiedades. — La elfina al fin miró hacia el rubio, con una mezcla de lastima y algo de resentimiento en su voz pero estaba demasiado bien camuflado. Lucius en cambio se encogió y se apoyó más en él, Remus no pudo soportar la presión y se sentó al borde de la cama tensándose completamente cuando el antiguo señor de la mansión casi se arrastró a su lado solo para apoyar su cabeza en su pierna como que si de un perro fiel se tratara.<br/>—Trae el antídoto para la poción que tomó Lucius, por favor. — Pidió, sería gracioso una vez que saliera de esa pesadilla aunque tendría que escapar del furibundo rubio. Al menos era lo suficientemente bueno en Defensa como para salir vivo. <br/>Pero esas palabras parecieron incorrectas, la elfina abrió los ojos asustada y Lucius dejó escapar un pequeño chillido.<br/>— ¡A-Amo, por favor! ¡L-Lo hare mejor para próxima vez! ¡L-lo juro, por favor! ¡Sin la poción el dolor sería demasiado! <br/>L-lo compensaré en la próxima luna llena ¡P-por favor! I-imploro tu misericordia… a-amo…— Malfoy había cambiado de posición demasiado rápido, inclinándose completamente frente a él agarrándose de los bordes del pantalón del mestizo y besando la tela mientras temblaba.<br/>Remus no pudo evitar incorporarse para agarrarlo del brazo y obligarlo a pararse frente a él mientras él también lo hacía mirándolo con incredulidad. Lucius seguía suplicando, totalmente desgarrado mientras temblaba y sollozaba, diciéndole amo una y otra vez. Estiró su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla del patriarca sin saber cómo reaccionar pero ese gesto pareció hacerle entender otra cosa al rubio quien dejó caer la bata y lo abrazo besándolo. <br/>Casi al instante pudo sentirlo, la desesperación y la entrega en el beso, su forma de apoyar su cuerpo en él y las lágrimas saladas que lo volvieron a traer de vuelta en sí. Se separó sosteniendo a Lucius por los hombros sintiéndose culpable de haber disfrutado un poco del beso.<br/>—No te haré tomar la poción, Lucius. — Murmuró suavemente, eso cambió la expresión del patriarca quien le sonrió de una manera que nunca había hecho antes de agradecer abrazándose a su pecho. Remus acarició su cabello dejándolo aferrarse sintiéndose confundido ante la alegría en la que agradecía una y otra vez repitiendo que era un amo tan bueno.<br/>Volvió a sentarse en la cama sentando a su lado al rubio quien no parecía tener problema alguno con su propia desnudez. Notó que estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba, además esas cicatrices sobre la marca oscura no podían ser hechas en una noche. Parecía el trabajo de años. <br/>Podía explicar su comportamiento con una poción que destruida la voluntad, la cual si existía debería ser completamente ilegal.<br/>¿Pero cómo explicaba el comportamiento de la elfina hacia Lucius, el hecho de que lo había llamado esclavo y las cicatrices imposibles de hacer en un día?<br/>Envolvió a Lucius con un brazo dejando que se presionara contra su costado. Cuando notó que la mano del patriarca bajaba por su pecho no pudo evitar sonrojarse y detener su mano, Lucius lo miró asustado, como que si temiera haber hecho algo especialmente malo pero Remus le sonrió con suavidad.<br/>—Twinky, ayuda a Lucius a bañarse y cambiarse, por favor. Y envía otro elfo conmigo. — Ordenó, la elfina asintió e hizo aparecer una correa, Remus iba a quejarse de ello pero ella la enganchó al collar antes de hacer que Lucius mansamente la acompañara.<br/>Esa imagen no pudo evitar impactarlo. <br/>— ¿Amo? — Un elfo que también recordaba haber visto antes apareció a su lado.<br/>—Necesito el antídoto de la poción de voluntad que se le ha suministrado al señor Malfoy. — Suspiró levemente mientras miraba la túnica que apareció sobre su cama. El elfo lo miró antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.<br/>—Su esclavo no está bajo ninguna poción o hechizo de esa índole. Fue domesticado con éxito. — Y aunque eso fue dicho con seriedad el elfo empezó a temblar y tirarse de las orejas — ¡S-si usted cree que no puede hacerlo mejor! ¡P-Pero por favor piedad para nuestro antiguo señor! — El elfo suplico pero pareció darse cuenta de cómo había llamado a Lucius y palideció, Remus notó el terror de la criatura quien empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.<br/>— ¡Ey, ey! ¡Espera! ¡No te castigues! ¡Está bien! Lucius es tu antiguo maestro, lo sé ¿Desde hace cuánto no lo es? — Nada tenía sentido y lo que pensaba que ocurrió tenía mucho menos sentido. El elfo al fin dejó de golpearse y volvió a mirarlo temblando de pies a cabeza.<br/>—Seis años, señor. Todo lo que era antes de él le pertenece, absolutamente todo. — Respondió la criatura con tono tembloroso.<br/>— ¿Draco? — No pudo evitar preguntar por el chico notando la sorpresa en el rostro del elfo.<br/>—El amito… ¡El chiquillo! ¡Ah! — Empezó a  golpearse nuevamente contra la pared.<br/>— ¡No te castigues y solo contesta! — Su voz salió más autoritaria de lo que esperaba pero se sentía demasiado aterrado sin saber exactamente qué significaba. El elfo se quedó petrificado y se echó de rodillas al suelo.<br/>—Le pertenece al señor Potter, señor. —<br/>— ¿La señora Malfoy? — Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que eso significaba.<br/>—A la señora Tonks, amo. —<br/>—Solo ve y prepara el desayuno, por favor. Sirve una mesa para dos en el balcón. — Se sintió de pronto muy cansado, había visto al patriarca comer en el balcón varias veces así que supuso que estaría bien. Se puso la túnica y utilizó un hechizo para ver la fecha.<br/>Estaba seguro que ni siquiera la noche anterior había sido luna llena.<br/>Entonces ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Le había caído una maldición y ahora estaba dentro de su mente imaginando todo eso? ¿Y porque imaginaría a Lucius como un sirviente?<br/>Si, a veces se había sentido algo enojado con el patriarca por ser odioso ¡Pero eso no quería decir que deseara que se volviera alguien que se comportara peor que un elfo domestico!<br/>Tendría que buscar otras explicaciones, solo estaba claro que no estaba en la realidad, no al menos en la suya.<br/>Aunque con suerte podía ayudar al patriarca en volver un poco en sí, tal vez solo tenía que esperar un poco y vería rastros de desdén o inconformismo.<br/>Por Merlín, realmente esperaba con ansias verlo.<br/>Caminó al balcón y se sentó en una silla, todo estaba servido. Miró los jardines notando que no eran los mismos.<br/>No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Lucius volviera a aparecer, su cabello estaba ya seco y parecía bien cuidado pero era lo único que parecía cuidado. Aunque no había cicatrices en su rostro había marcas de todo tipo en su cuerpo, marcas que prácticamente gritaban que algo había pasado la noche anterior y muchas noches antes.<br/>Apenas pudo evitar el sonido de sorpresa al notar que había grabadas unas “RL” en ambos muslos internos ¿Tal vez con un cuchillos? ¿O quemados en la piel? Tragó sin saber cómo sentirse.<br/>El rubio parecía acostumbrado a sufrir un escrudiño antes de desayunar porque solo se quedó encogido en su lugar pero sin hacer amagos de cubrir más piel de la necesaria, solo una tela atada a su cintura tapaba lo esencial dejando su piel blanco y marcada al descubierto.<br/>Se preguntó porque no se acercaba hasta que algo pareció tener sentido.<br/>—Acércate. — Lo dijo de manera suave lo que lo hizo ganarse una mirada sorprendida de Lucius quien ladeó la cabeza confundido, de una manera que jamás haría el jefe de familia pero aun así dio pasos hacia él. Remus iba a señalar la segunda silla cuando Lucius se dejó caer de rodillas a su costado, acurrucándose un poco contra su costado una vez más.<br/>El licántropo acarició su cabello pero Malfoy no alzó su mirada.<br/>—Siéntate conmigo. — Pidió pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.<br/>— ¡Oh, no! ¡N-No merezco tal honor! ¡M-Maestro, estoy bien! — <br/>—Es tu mansión, Malfoy. — Susurró, sintiendo su propia voz temblar un poco. Lucius lo miró, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión de dolor antes de volver a temblar.<br/>— ¡Es solo tuya, Maestro! ¡Yo no tengo nada, no soy nada! ¡Solo estoy para servirte! ¡L-Lo juro! ¡S-Solo para ti! ¡N-No tengo nada, n-nunca trataré de apoderarme de nada! ¡Aprendí la lección! ¡La aprendí! ¡Por favor! N-No a la sala de recuerdos, por favor. — Él parecía temeroso y roto, como un gato cansado de ser golpeado y que se había dado por vencido. Remus acarició su mejilla con cuidado, el rubio volvió a apoyarse en su toque cerrando sus ojos, alzando sus manos y apoyándolas en él casi con adoración.<br/>—No iremos a la sala de recuerdos. — Trató de calmarlo pero al notar que el temblor no iba a cesar se levantó y lo tomó en brazos, sentándolo sobre su regazo y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Tal vez así consentiría estar en la mesa.<br/>Besó la mejilla de Lucius y este se acurrucó contra él, volviendo a murmurar que era un Maestro bueno, que era el mejor Maestro que había tenido, que debía agradecer cada segundo a su lado. <br/>Remus suspiró y decidió callarlo dándole una galleta la cual fue recibida con la misma adoración. Mientras le indicaba que comer acarició el costado del rubio con suavidad, notando que algunas cicatrices eran los rasguños que dejaba el hombre lobo, las conocía demasiado bien porque él mismo las tenía en su cuerpo.<br/>Sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y no pudo evitar inclinarse y besar una cicatriz que estaba sobre el hombro del patriarca, este se tensó y lo miró casi confundido. Remus le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa casi triste y Lucius prácticamente se pegó a él antes de besarlo.<br/>Esta vez el licántropo lo dejó mientras acariciaba su cabello pensando que debería hacer ahora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sirius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus entra en escena</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios! Las proximas dos semanas tengo examenes por lo que tardare en seguir mis historias :c</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de alimentar al rubio bien y comer él también no supo que hacer, se sentía como un aprovechador ante las atenciones del patriarca así que le pidió que se quedara en la habitación en lo que el investigaba.<br/>Todo parecía demasiado real para que fuera todo producto de su mente.<br/>¡Ah! ¿Y Teddy? ¿También habría un Teddy ahí? Ninguno de los elfos había mencionado un bebé, no creía que alguien que pudo destruir a Lucius de esa manera podría criar saludablemente a un hijo así que supuso que en algún momento lo había perdido.<br/>¿O Andrómeda le había quitado la custodia?<br/>Si pensaba lo que ocurría como una realidad alterna todo tenía un poco más de sentido, en algún momento las cosas empezaron a salir mal y él terminó siendo como un tirano desquiciado. O tal vez Lucius se le fue entregado así y él no tuvo que ver, lo cual sería un buen consuelo pero también sabía que no había muchas posibilidades de ello.<br/>Caminó por el pasillo llegando a la biblioteca, parecía que era exactamente igual de lo que recordaba. Se alejó de ella y buscó en otras habitaciones, se suponía que eran suyas ¿No? Todo parecía demasiado normal. <br/>Cansado regresó a la habitación tan confundido como se había ido, incluso si estaba en otra realidad no había ninguna razón por la que estuviera ahí ¿La poción matalobos había logrado matarlo y en vez de ir a algún lado terminó en la vida de otro Remus? ¡Al menos podrían haberlo puesto en uno que fuera normal! ¡Con una familia y eso! ¡No como alguien que había destruido una vida sin remordimientos!<br/> Abrió la puerta notando que el rubio estaba arrodillado en el suelo, inclinado hacia adelante como que si estuviera orando y su cabello tapaba cualquier expresión. No pudo evitar mirar su espalda ante la posición notando que también tenía algunas cicatrices, se acercó y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio quien se sobresaltó arrodillándose bien antes de abrazarse a las piernas del licántropo.<br/>Lucius estaba cálido y tembloroso por lo que mantuvo su mano sobre su hombro hasta que se calmó. <br/>—Lucius… ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la cama? —Lo despegó de él lentamente para poder ver su rostro, el rubio de nuevo temblaba y Remus se encontró extrañando de nuevo al hombre que había conocido. Creyó que era irrompible pero al parecer alguien había encontrado con que romperlo.<br/>Y había sido él. O alguien que supuestamente era él ¡Bueno, él no sería capaz! ¡El Remus de ahí debía estar definitivamente loco!<br/>—Un buen sirviente espera a su maestro de rodillas en el suelo, si soy bueno no hay castigo. Toda la crueldad es merecida. Si fuera bueno, no necesitaría castigo. Si fuera perfecto no habría necesidad de dolor.<br/>Pero no soy perfecto, yo merezco todo ¡Lamento decepcionarlo! — Y los sollozos sonaron de nuevo, Remus se quedó congelado sintiendo que era demasiado irreal. Se arrodilló con cuidado en el suelo y abrazó al patriarca acariciando suavemente su espalda como que si se tratara de un niño.<br/>Solo pedía que algo… lo que fuera, hubiera quedado de Lucius. Sería más fácil si tan solo se mostrara reacio a siempre suplicar, si tan solo hubiera una pequeña cantidad de rencor en vez de adoración. <br/>¿Cómo podía mirar de esa forma a alguien que le había hecho tanto daño? ¿El otro Remus lo había hecho decir esas frases ensayadas hasta el cansancio? ¿O le había dado el trabajo a otro?<br/>—Has sido bueno, Lucius. Muy bueno… tranquilo ¿Si? Has sido bueno. — Acarició su cabello como que si estuviera consolando a un animal herido y Lucius solo se aferró más a él. Por suerte en poco tiempo los temblores cesaron al igual que las lágrimas. <br/> Acarició suavemente su espalda sintiendo tristeza al sentir la piel irregular, tal vez algunas cicatrices podrían ser borradas. Tal vez podía llevarlo a San Mungo, pero ¿Podía? Lucius parecía ser una clase de esclavo.<br/>¿Todos los mortífagos habían terminado así?<br/>Parecía que el que tenía más información allí era el propio Lucius, así que debería hacerle las preguntas a él. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más cuando la elfina apareció.<br/>— ¡Amo! ¡El señor Black lo espera abajo! — Exclamó dando una reverencia. Remus parpadeó tratando de recordar que decía Lucius en esas situaciones.<br/>—Sírvele algo para tomar, ahora bajo. — Ordenó antes de que la criatura desapareciera, miró hacia Lucius que le devolvió la mirada algo asustado.<br/>¿Black? ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius estaba vivo! Apenas contuvo la sonrisa pero tan rápido como vino la alegría se volvió temor. No era su amigo quien estaba allá abajo. <br/>Tenía que convencer a otra persona que nada había cambiado ¿Por qué sentía que cualquier persona de ahí lo mataría si supiera que era un impostor?<br/>Acarició la mejilla de Lucius quien se apoyó en él cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con total confianza, igual que un gatito. Suspiró sabiendo que no podía bajar sin el patriarca, se vería demasiado raro.<br/>—Lucius, iremos a hablar con Sirius ¿Está bien? ¿Normalmente usas esto cuando lo veo? — Preguntó suavemente, el patriarca tembló y Remus temió que volviera a llorar pero no lo hizo, sus ojos solo brillaron en lágrimas pero ninguna salió.<br/>—Uso lo que usted quiera que use. — Murmuró al fin, encogiéndose en sí mismo. Remus suspiró pensando que no tenía mucho tiempo, moviendo su varita alargó más la falda y sacó ropa interior, esta vez no preguntó y solo lo ayudó a colocársela sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando el rubio ni siquiera preguntó, solo ayudó a ponerse la prenda. <br/>El licántropo miró la cadena y decidió que no la necesitaba.<br/>Podía inventar una excusa, había sido un merodeador después de todo ¡Podía salir delante de cualquier situación! <br/>Se sintió un poco patético dándose ánimos a sí mismo, tal vez no era demasiado tarde para negarse pero si quería aprender algo más de ese mundo tendría que interactuar. Y quien sabía, tal vez muriendo volviera a su vida original. Extrañaba a su hijo y al odioso de Lucius.<br/> —Caminaras al lado mío ¿Está bien? Puedes apoyarte en mí si te sientes intimidado. — El Lucius que conocía se hubiera burlado del solo hecho de que creyera que Sirius podía intimidarlo pero este lo miró ridículamente esperanzado y se abrazó a su costado acurrucándose, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo.<br/> Remus notó que estaba descalzo y pensó que debía arreglarlo cuando volvieran.<br/>Se sintió nervioso todo el camino, bajó las escaleras lentamente para que Lucius no tuviera que soltarlo y mantuvo un brazo sobre la cintura del mayor todo el tiempo. Parecía que era un gesto normal porque el patriarca lo aceptó gustoso ¿O había algo de él que el rubio no aceptaría?<br/>No tardó en divisar a Sirius, se veía mucho más vivo, sano y fuerte de lo que recordaba. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y solo cuando se acercó notó que había alguien sentado en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en la pierna de su amigo como Lucius lo había hecho en la cama.<br/>— ¡Remus! — Sirius se levantó sin siquiera importarle casi tirar a la otra persona, Remus se obligó a sonreír mirando temeroso hacia Snape sin saber con qué se encontraría. Pero cuando los ojos negros se abrieron lo miraron con desdén y odio, una mirada que antes lo había intimidado ahora lo hacía sentir más calmado.<br/>Al menos algo no había cambiado. <br/>Snape no parecía roto en lo absoluto.<br/>—Sirius. — Saludó solo con una inclinación de cabeza antes de sentarse, Lucius se sentó a su lado en el suelo y se apoyó en él, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose. Remus acarició su cabeza disfrutando de la suavidad de su cabello sin saber que expresión poner notando como Snape miraba ahora a Lucius con una expresión indescifrable. <br/>El nombrado volvió a sentarse sonriendo ampliamente.<br/>—Veo que has tenido una buena mañana. — Se burló el animago mirando hacia el rubio —Aunque Lucius siempre hace un buen trabajo. —Sirius se inclinó ligeramente, estirando su mano como que si Lucius fuera un perro que debía acercarse pero el rubio solo se acurrucó más contra él como que si tratara de esconderse del sangre pura.<br/>Tal vez la dependencia que sentía hacia él eclipsaba el miedo pero con Sirius, Lucius no tenía ese vínculo.<br/> Remus apoyó una mano en la cabeza del mayor evitando que se acercara a su amigo, notó la confusión de Sirius quien se irguió de nuevo mirándolo con curiosidad. El licántropo no sabía si quiera de que hablar ¿Debería confesar de una vez que no era él? Tenía su varita pero no sabía que tan bueno era ese Sirius.<br/>—Supongo que hoy no está obligado a saludar ¿Tesoro, lo saludas? — Sirius se apoyó contra el respaldo empujando al otro Slytherin ligeramente, Snape entrecerró los ojos pero aun así se levantó.<br/> A diferencia de Lucius tenía un pantalón simple, su piel estaba cubierta de cicatrices pero no podía precisar si no las tenía antes de la segunda guerra. Ninguna parecía reciente, en realidad. <br/>Además de una “SB” tatuada en las costillas no parecía tener ningún otro daño.<br/>Acarició suavemente el cuello de Lucius sin saber que esperarse, Snape lo miraba neutralmente como que si no le importara nada en particular. Remus tuvo ganas de echarse para atrás porque realmente no quería saber cómo saludaban en ese lugar tan retorcido pero fue demasiado tarde, Severus apoyó una de sus manos en su rodilla y más rápido de lo predecible, le encajo un zarpazo en la mejilla haciéndolo sangrar.<br/>Lucius y Sirius dieron un pequeño chillido antes de que el segundo se levantara y lo agarrara por el collar tirándolo hacia atrás.<br/>— ¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!? —  Sirius gritó furioso contra el ex profesor agarrándolo con demasiada fuerza del collar, Snape solo gruñó por lo bajo tratando de evitar que el merodeador lo ahorcara.<br/>Remus se había quedado en shock, Lucius se levantó deslizándose sobre su regazo y sacando un pañuelo empezó a limpiar la herida con cuidado y dulzura. El castaño lo miró, ignorando por unos segundos los gritos concentrándose en la adoración en los ojos grises.<br/>¿Qué tan roto estaba? ¿Cómo podía profesar tanta dulzura a alguien que lo había vuelto la sombra de lo que era? No creía que Lucius pudiera ver la diferencia entre él y el Remus que le había hecho eso, por lo tanto esa ternura estaba destinada para una persona horrible.<br/>— ¡Padrino, ya suéltalo! — Harry apareció de pronto desde la chimenea, Remus lo miró notando lo maduro que se veía. A diferencia de ellos no parecía traer compañía.<br/>Sirius frunció más el ceño y empujó a Snape, pero pareció calcular mal ya que en vez de tirarlo contra el suelo lo hizo contra el sillón y él no sufrió ningún daño. <br/>Rodeó con sus brazos a Lucius pero este volvió a deslizarse hacia el suelo.<br/>— ¡Harry, lo atacó! — Sirius miró furioso al niño que vivió mientras Severus se levantaba con cuidado y sin decir nada, solo pasando una mano sobre el collar.<br/>— ¡Desde las doce soy el encargado de su seguridad por veinticuatro horas! — Harry alzó la voz más fuerte y Lucius se apegó más a Remus cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El licántropo suspiró acariciando su cabeza nuevamente tratando de calmarlo.<br/>— ¡Ni siquiera sé para que lo quieres! ¡Ya tienes al Malfoy menor y ni lo usas! ¡Y mucho menos a Snape! ¿Qué haces, lo dejas hacer pociones por un día? —<br/>— ¡Lo que haga con él no te importa! — Harry parecía totalmente furioso.<br/>— ¡Es mi esclavo también! ¡Más mío que tuyo! — Pero había algo extraño en la voz de Sirius, como que si se obligara a gritar. Como que si no estuviera realmente molesto pero algo lo empujaba a eso.<br/>— ¡Y es mi responsabilidad un día cada siete días! — Y como que si fuera programado el reloj empezó a sonar, Remus ni siquiera había notado que estaba ahí. Las doce en punto y entonces supo porque estaban en su casa.<br/>Por alguna razón hacían el intercambio de Snape ahí y por ello no había tenido miedo alguno en atacarlo.<br/>Sirius los miró con furia y agarró una de las manos del maestro de pociones.<br/>—Cuando vuelvas conmigo me aseguraré de romper cada hueso de tus manos para que no puedas hacer pociones nunca más. Lo que debí haber hecho hace años. — Amenazó antes de soltarlo ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Snape.<br/>Remus negó con la cabeza sin saber cómo meterse, Lucius se había acomodado entre sus piernas de manera bastante insistente para su confusión, pero cuando estiró su mano hacia su entrepierna el licántropo agarró su mano deteniéndolo mirándolo con sorpresa.<br/> El rubio lo miró asustado y empezó a temblar, Remus suspiró y lo alzó sentándolo en su regazo rodeándolo con sus brazos para que no pudiera intentar nada más. Solo cuando lo tuvo acomodado notó la mirada de los tres adultos.<br/>Harry tenía los labios apretados con fuerza.<br/>—Gracias por tener consideración conmigo hoy. — Dijo muy tenso el de ojos verdes, agrandando un abrigo que traía con él y pasándoselo al profesor quien se lo puso enseguida. Remus sintió que su rostro palidecía y volvió a mirar a Lucius ¿Acaso él hacía que…? No, imposible ¡Sería demasiado humillante! ¿Para qué? ¿Para demostrar que Lucius era capaz de cualquier cosa si se lo ordenaba? <br/>Frunció el ceño con enojo pero pareció que Harry lo tomó contra él porque levantó la barbilla, Remus podía notar que estaba tratando de permanecer fuerte como que si quisiera ser más suave pero algo se lo impidiera.<br/> —Me retiro. Sirius, nos vemos mañana. — Dijo el joven antes de caminar a la red Flú seguido por Snape que iba inusualmente silencioso ¿O no podía hablar? Por la cicatriz de su garganta…<br/>Sirius se levantó demasiado rápido y volvió a agarrar la muñeca del ex profesor de pociones, mirándolo casi con furia.<br/>— ¿En serio tan poco te importa? ¡Todo, absolutamente todo lo que tú no pagas lo paga tu amigo! ¿Lo entiendes?<br/>¡Pero claro, a ti tampoco te importa! ¡Eres un Slytherin! — Alzó su voz señalando hacia Lucius quien solo se encogió.<br/>—Ya no hay nada que salvar. — Severus habló bajo, pero incluso el rubio no reaccionó ante lo dicho, como que si no hablaran de él.<br/>— ¡Solo tu pondrías la vida de otra persona para salvar la tuya! —<br/>— ¡Sirius! — Harry volvió a alzar la voz y Remus se sintió como espectador totalmente ajeno. Aún no entendía como ese mundo se manejaba y esperaba que no lo pusieran en medio de la pelea.<br/>—Black, míralo. Debiste amenazarme con él antes de que tu amigo lo rompiera. Nunca hubo que salvar. — La frialdad del ex espía fue demasiado, incluso el licántropo no pudo evitar mirar hacia Lucius quien solo se presionaba contra su pecho como que si quisiera fundirse en él.<br/>— ¡Y por eso no te importa! —<br/>—Reconozco cuando debo dejar a alguien atrás. — Lo obligó a soltarlo antes de entrar a la chimenea y usar el polvo Flu. Harry los miró a ambos con enojo antes de desaparecer en llamas verdes también. <br/>Lucius se había abrazado con fuerza a él, con los ojos cerrados como que si odiara totalmente los gritos. Remus lo abrazó también sintiendo un ligero temblor ante las palabras de Snape sintiéndolo demasiado cruel.<br/>Sirius bufó y volvió a sentarse, dejándose caer solo para mirar hacia Remus.<br/>—Para él, solo existes tú. Hiciste un buen trabajo. — Pero a pesar de lo que dijo, Remus pudo notar la lastima en sus ojos al ver al rubio.<br/>— ¿En serio quieres eso de Severus, Sirius? ¿Su dependencia? Parece que tienes debilidad por él porque a pesar de gritar no parece haber sufrido daños. — Trató de que su tono saliera neutral y se sorprendió al ver el estremecimiento en su amigo al igual que un poco de miedo.<br/>Sirius estaba asustado de él pero seguía ahí ¿Su crueldad era fingida solo para satisfacerlo?<br/>El animago empezó a reírse, primero forzado y luego más natural pero su nerviosismo era palpable, era como alguien culpable que había dado una pista definitiva pero se negaba a admitirlo.<br/>—La adoración que Lucius siente por ti es completamente magnifica. — Sirius no lo miró a los ojos, solo estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla del patriarca. Remus notó el temblor del rubio así que acarició uno de sus brazos. —La próxima luna llena Harry volverá a quitármelo, tal vez podríamos… como la última vez. —<br/>Sintió enojo al principio por haber creído que al menos Sirius no era así de cruel pero luego notó algo: estaba haciéndolo mirar a Lucius. Estaba desviando su atención para que solo mirara el rubio y entonces lo entendió.<br/>Estaba haciendo a Lucius blanco de sus pensamientos, de sus planes, de su crueldad. Sirius lo estaba empujando a Lucius para evitar que eso lo tocara a él o a Severus. <br/>La sola conciencia de eso hizo que el nudo en la garganta volviera a formarse.<br/>¿Era posible que se hubiera vuelto un monstruo peor que el hombre lobo?<br/>Abrazó con más fuerza a Lucius inclinando su cabeza y apoyando su frente en la del rubio para evitar que Sirius viera todas las emociones que pasaban por su rostro.<br/>—No. No se ha recuperado del todo y necesita descansar. — Golpeó la mano de Sirius ligeramente mientras trataba de esconderlo de su mirada.<br/>No, nadie tenía el derecho de causar ese nivel de daño ¡Por Merlín, habían peleado una guerra para evitarlo! ¡Si eran culpables debían ir a Azkaban! no ser torturados, vueltos objetos sexuales que no tenían consciencia del valor que tenían.<br/>—Eso nunca te ha detenido. — Sirius se inclinó un poco.<br/>—No quiero compartirlo. — Y solo para probar gruñó amenazante, la reacción fue casi inmediata. Sirius asintió, dejó de preguntar y se tensó, la incomodidad era palpable en el ambiente.<br/>—Creo que debo irme. — Ni siquiera se despidió como debería.<br/>Remus respiró profundo aun manteniendo al rubio entre sus brazos el cual pareció entender y se volvió un pequeño zorro ártico, sorprendiéndolo. Acarició las orejas del animal y sonrió cuando se hizo un ovillo en su regazo. <br/>Quien sea que fuera el Remus de esa realidad era alguien de cuidado. <br/>Sirius parecía que le tenía miedo pero lo enfrentaba para seguir siendo su amigo, Harry apenas reaccionaba ¡Pero el chico se había enfrentado a Voldemort! ¡Por supuesto que no le iba a temer!<br/>Y todos habían hecho de Lucius el sacrificio. <br/>Abrazó con ternura al zorro y se levantó teniéndolo en brazos, dirigiéndose a la habitación para volver a dormir.<br/> Tal vez así despertaría de esa pesadilla. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Verdades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Respuestas a algunas preguntas</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer :D!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se había acostado sobre la cama luego de quitarse la túnica y lo zapatos, quedando solo con la camisa y el pantalón. <br/>Acariciar el pelaje suave del zorro resultó ser bastante tranquilizador pero aun se había sentido realmente conmocionado. Al final no se había atrevido a dormir, algo temeroso de que ocurriría con Lucius si el simplemente volvía a donde pertenecía ¿Seguiría siendo torturado? <br/>Aunque si tomaba la hipótesis de que había dos Remus, entonces el de esa realidad… estaba en la suya. No pudo evitar un escalofrío en pensar en Teddy, realmente esperaba que Andrómeda notara lo extraño que estaba y no se lo diera. Tal vez incluso un golpe con el bastón lo persuadiría de no molestar a ese Lucius.<br/>Realmente esperaba que no lograra que lo despidieran. Aunque si el otro hombre no sabía que trabajaba ahí con suerte no se presentaría ni se cruzaría con nadie. <br/>Cuando Lucius volvió a su forma humana lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejando que se acurrucara contra su pecho. Solo se dedicó a consolar al patriarca quien pareció notar que no estaba de humor porque no lloró ni suplicó, solo se presionó suavemente dejando varios besos en su rostro.<br/>Al parecer Lucius sabía ser bueno animándolo incluso de forma inocente. <br/>Pero cuando presionó un beso suave en sus labios el rubio se sonrojó como una colegiala lo que lo hizo sentirse algo divertido, a pesar de que se sentía triste con la situación trató de enfocarse en emociones más positivas para influir en Lucius. <br/>Acarició su espalda lentamente, dejando pequeños besos en el rostro pálido mientras el ex patriarca parecía cada vez más sorprendido pero alegre, incluso se abrazó más a él restregando su mejilla contra su pecho lo que hizo que Remus dejara un beso sobre su cabeza. <br/>Era notorio que Lucius no estaba acostumbrado a recibir el mismo afecto que profesaba a cambio.<br/>Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos dejando que el rubio pasara sus dedos sobre su pecho, acariciando su mejilla y su hombro, recorriendo algunas cicatrices. <br/>Entendía porque alguien le gustaría tener una persona como ese Lucius. Tan complaciente, tan sumiso y fácil de moldear a lo que quisieran. No tenía problemas con las personas que eran así por voluntad pero el rubio no había tenido opción.<br/>Él no tenía forma de defenderse y para volverlo así lo habían roto física y mentalmente.<br/>Lo acunó en sus brazos disfrutando de la calidez y la compañía, todo parecía más normal en esa posición.  <br/>Cuando Lucius pareció dormirse se apartó para salir de la cama pero el rubio abrió los ojos enseguida, ambos quedaron acostados de lado, mirándose entre si sin tocarse y Remus recordó que el rubio podía ser su fuente de información. Él ni siquiera preguntaría por ello o haría notar lo extraño de que no supiera, Lucius ni siquiera parecía poder diferenciarlo a pesar de que tenía una actitud totalmente distinta. <br/>Remus estiró su mano y acomodó uno de los mechones rubios tras la oreja del mayor antes de acariciar su mejilla. <br/>—Lucius ¿Le tienes miedo a Sirius?— Preguntó al fin. Sabía que Sirius no era especialmente cruel con Severus y que parecía tenerle algo de miedo, pero quería saber. <br/>—S-Señor...— Lucius lo miró asustado, empezando a temblar pero Remus deslizó sus dedos a los labios del patriarca. <br/>—Esta bien, yo estoy preguntando.— Habló con voz baja y suave lo que pareció tranquilizar un poco al rubio.<br/>—El amigo del maestro siempre trata de no lastimar a su esclavo.— Murmuró, casi temeroso. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y se abrazó así mismo —Pero conmigo... No hay consideración. — Abrió más sus ojos, los cuales se vieron casi vacíos. Remus presionó sus dedos en su mejilla tratando de no abrazarlo aún. —Yo solo quiero servir al maestro... Y serviré a quien usted quiera... Pero duele... E-El hace que el dolor... Sea insoportable. <br/>L-lo siento...— empezó casi a tartamudear, sus manos temblaron y Remus lo atrajo hacia si antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, Lucius se aferró a su camisa sollozando.<br/>El licántropo besó su frente una vez más mientras trataba de calmarlo sintiéndose un poco decepcionado. Le hubiera gustado poder ver a Sirius como alguien normal, alguien que fingía ser cruel por temor pero parecía que eso solo sucedía cuando hablaban de Severus.  <br/>—Shhh esta bien. Dije que no estaría esta vez ¿Bien? Sirius no estará más. <br/>Él no debería lastimarte. — Acarició su espalda, dejando un suave beso en sus labios cuando el rubio al fin alzó su mirada. Con cuidado secó las lágrimas dejando pequeños besos en su nariz y en sus mejillas. <br/>—Solo quiero ser lastimado por ti.— Lucius cerró los ojos y esa frase solo le causo un nudo en la garganta.<br/>De pronto quería alejarse del rubio y correr, volver a su realidad y olvidarse de todo. <br/>Pero si tomara ese camino, no podría llamarse un Gryffindor. <br/>—Lo sé.— Murmuró varios veces antes de que el rubio se calmara, cuando al fin las lágrimas se detuvieron acarició su costado de forma suave antes de volver a hablar —Lucius, voy a hacerte algunas preguntas ¿Si? Quiero que respondas las que sabes, si no sabes no pasa nada— Dijo suavemente, como que si le hablara a un niño. Lucius lo miró dudando pero al final asintió.  —Bien... ¿Hace cuanto eres un esclavo?— <br/>—Seis años, dos meses y cinco días, Maestro. Han sido años maravillosos...— la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro parecía real y eso solo entristeció más al menor. <br/>—Shhhh... Solo responde la pregunta ¿Si?— No quería que lo adorara para evitar un castigo. <br/>—¡Si! L-lo siento....— Empezó a disculparse, al notar que estaba a punto de seguir pidiéndolo puso sus dedos sobre sus labios. <br/>—Lucius... ¿Que acabo de decir?—  Y a pesar de estarlo retando mantuvo su voz suave, temeroso de asustarlo y que se volviera una bolita de llanto inconsolable. <br/>—Solo la respuesta. — El rubio se aferró más a su camisa como que si le costara pero Remus le sonrió besando su frente para demostrar que no estaba enojado. <br/>—¿Como acabaron ustedes siendo esclavos?— Preguntó al fin, esperando que Lucius aún pudiera pensar con claridad como para saberlo.<br/>—La gente tenía miedo. Muchos fueron condenados al beso del dementor. — El Slytherin bajó la mirada, empezando a jugar con un botón de la camisa. Remus lo dejó mientras esperaba que continuara.         <br/>—Y-yo... Mi familia... Teníamos información y lo jóvenes, eran jóvenes. T-temían que escapáramos de Azkaban así que como compensación... F-fuimos entregados... <br/>Me salvo de morir, y por ello estoy agradecido. — Y dejó un pequeño beso en su barbilla, Remus suspiró acariciando su mejilla y su cabello, notando la mirada gris sobre él. <br/>Se veía de alguna forma demasiado vulnerable y roto. <br/>—¿Hace cuanto no ves a tu hijo, Lucius?— Preguntó al fin, dejando salir el aire sintiendo que su voz casi se rompía. <br/>El rubio chillo, empezó a temblar y mirar a los costados antes de volverlo a mirar, como que si estuviera seguro que por esa repuesta sería castigado. <br/>—M-Maestro... Yo no tengo lazos, con nadie mas que usted, con nadie mas al menos que usted quiera ¡Ya no tengo familia, no tengo nada!— Sollozó aferrándose, empezando a decirlo como un mantra. <br/>Remus trató de calmarlo por varios minutos pero el hombre solo temblaba, como que si el solo hecho de admitir tener un hijo fuera el pecado más grande.<br/>¿Por qué otras cosas lo castigaría? ¿Lo habían aislado de todo? <br/>—Lucius ¿Hace cuanto que no ves a Draco? — Parecía que solo el nombre llenaba de temor al pobre hombre.<br/>—N-no lo se... N-no lo se... Deje de diferenciar el real del de multijugos... Del real Draco al de mis alucinaciones. <br/>¡N-no tenia que quererlo! Y-yo no sabía... Si algún día seria el verdadero Draco en mi lugar.— parecía casi loco al decirlo, perdido, como que si tratara de aferrarse a lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza para defender al rubio pequeño. <br/>Pero aún así no vio enojo o rebelión contra él, solo desesperación. Como que si supiera que resistirse no valdría de nada y solo quedaba hundirse.  <br/>—Lucius... — Lo llamó, alejándose y agarrándolo de los hombros con fuerza, tratando de que lo mirara a los ojos. <br/>—¡E-El no es lo suficientemente fuerte! ¡No podría servir al señor! ¡Acabaría muerto en unas semanas! — Lucius gimoteó, quedándose quieto y mirando desenfocado a los costados antes de volver a mirar a Remus, temblando. <br/>—Lucius, cálmate. Esta bien. Draco no vendrá aquí ¿Hace cuanto no hablas con él normalmente, como una familia?— Trató de sonar suave, se acercó un poco más y acarició su brazo. Lucius pareció calmarse ante el gesto. <br/> —Seis años... — Susurró muy bajo antes de cerrar los ojos.<br/>Remus suspiró. Dios, todo allí era tan horrible. Esperaba que Harry tratara mejor a Draco. <br/>—Eso es mucho tiempo. Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a Harry ¿No? Tal vez puedas hablar con él.— Acarició su mejilla suavemente, Lucius lo miró abriendo sus ojos lo más posible.<br/>—M-Maestro...— Sollozó asustado, volviéndolo abrazar con fuerza. <br/>El menor besó su cabello y su rostro sintiendo un peso en el estomago, Lucius no parecía feliz ante la idea. Incluso parecía asustado. <br/>Tal vez temía que le hiciera daño a Draco. <br/>Tal vez aun quedaba algo del que alguna vez fue ahí escondida.<br/>—Esta bien, lo planearemos mejor.<br/>¿Quien más te ha lastimado?— Trató de cambiar de tema, acomodando a Lucius en sus brazos y acariciando las cicatrices de sus costillas. Tal vez algunas podrían ser borradas, debería investigar. <br/>—Solo su amigo, maestro— Tartamudeó.<br/>—¿Que suelo decir de eso, Lucius?— jugó con los mechones rubios para no fijar sus ojos en él pero estando bastante atento.<br/>No sabía que haría con la información, pero algo haría. <br/>—Q-que es capaz de ser cruel conmigo...  Pero no es capaz de hacerlo con su propio esclavo. <br/>Descarga todo en mi... En vez de él... Es tan malo... Tan malo... D-duele mucho... Mucho... <br/>Y-yo pago para la vida de mis amigos. Pero ya no tengo, solo lo tengo a usted. Pero si usted cree que debo seguir pagando ¡Lo hare! ¡aunque sea doloroso! — Tembló de nuevo, asustado. <br/>Remus lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de consolarlo pensando que era necesario. Necesitaba saber y luego lo dejaría en paz. <br/>—Esta bien, Lucius. Lo siento.— Se disculpó aunque el rubio pareció no escucharlo. <br/>—Snape es un mal ejemplo. C-Cada que viene termino castigado por sus errores... M-me enseña a no ser como él...— Murmuró casi ausente, Remus frunció el ceño sintiéndose indignado de nuevo. <br/>¿En que momento el Remus de ahí se había desfigurado tanto? <br/>—Lucius ¿Cual es el peor castigo?— No sabía que esperar, Lucius lo miró y abrió y cerró la boca antes de contestar. <br/>—Sala de recuerdos. N-no me gustan esos recuerdos ¡n-ni siquiera los recordaba! ¿P-porque los guardaron? ¡n-no, n-no!— Se removió por primera vez, haciendo un amago como que si se fuera a escapar pero no lo hizo. Se quedó quieto, con los hombros hundidos y sollozando, rogando por piedad.<br/> A Remus le hubiera gustado que tratara de huir. <br/>—Shhh tranquilo, no iremos a la sala de recuerdos. — Se sentó en la cama y agarró sus manos, Lucius empezó a agradecer atropelladamente y volvió a detenerlo. —Mírame. Esta bien, estas cumpliendo mis ordenes. <br/>—S-Si.— Asintió, los tiembles de su cuerpo disminuyendo una vez más. <br/>—¿Cuando Harry viene suelo ordenarte que...?— Ni siquiera podía decirlo, se sonrojó un poco de rabia y vergüenza incluso de pensarlo — ¿Porque?—<br/>— S-Sabe que le disgusta. El a estado tratando durante años que no sean esclavos sexuales.<br/>Si tienes un esclavo, debes acostarte con el una vez a la semana como mínimo, para evitar que el collar lo estrangule. Si tienes mas de uno, entonces puedes hacerlo con uno y el otro también vivirá. <br/>Habla de derechos, de personas... De cosas que esta cambiando o que deben cambiar...<br/>Él es demasiado suave para ser un maestro. Se horroriza con facilidad. <br/>Ante las marcas de mis muslos gritó por horas... Y cuando se fue, fui castigado por su ruido. <br/>Hace tiempo... Se canso de pelear a gritos. — Lucius se estremeció como que si él solo hecho de pensar en Harry gritando fuera demasiado malo. <br/>—Eso es horrible.— No pudo evitar decir. <br/>—¡E-El maestro no es horrible!— Lucius lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y Remus se preguntó si al fin se había dado cuenta. <br/>— Te castigo por cosas que no están en tu poder.— Murmuró, Lucius lo observaba aunque no había sospecha en su rostro.<br/>—L-la gente aprende así...— Su voz salió rota y con tintes de tristeza. <br/>—Dios... ¿Que paso con Lucius Malfoy? — Se lamentó.<br/>—E-era un mal hombre... Muy malo, muy malo. — Lucius parecía estar a punto de entrar en pánico así que hizo otra pregunta rápidamente.<br/>—Esta bien ¿Que ocurrió con Dora y Teddy?— Lucius se congeló, Remus se sintió un poco asustado de la respuesta.<br/>—M-Muertos...— El rubio murmuró en un susurro, sin alejarse ni acercarse, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. <br/>—¿Que ocurrió?— Sentía el nudo en la garganta y miró hacia Lucius sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho ante sus emociones. El mayor se removió y se acomodó para estar arrodillado en la cama, parecía muy asustado. <br/>—Yo los mate.— </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Del otro lado del espejo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mientras tanto... El Remus que mantenía a Lucius como un esclavo se despierta en la vida del otro.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer! Habrá algunos guiños a "En otro momento, en otro lugar" ya que el Lucius que se encuentra 'de este lado" es el mismo que viajo en esa historia :0 <br/>Miles de gracias por sus kudos o comentarios.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se sentía adolorido y confundido, no sabía dónde estaba y sentía que el mundo se veía borroso. Era como la sensación que sentía hacía mucho tiempo luego de una luna llena, ese dolor penetrante y su cabeza palpitante.<br/>— ¿Remus? — Ni siquiera reconoció la voz pero supo de quien no era, antes de siquiera pensarlo se levantó para atacar a la persona al notar que no tenía su varita pero fue una causa perdida. Adolorido y desarmado como estaba la oscuridad volvió a reinar para él.<br/>Cuando despertó de nuevo estaba sobre una cama, parpadeó notando las paredes blancas pero al incorporarse notó que estaba encerrado en lo que parecía una celda. Llamó a su varita pero cuando esta no acudió trató de levantarse. <br/>Miró furioso el lugar notando la ausencia de Lucius ¡Maldición! <br/>La noche anterior había sido bastante normal ¿Cómo habían entrado a la mansión? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Faltaba una semana para su trasformación y aun así…<br/>Bueno, no importaba lo que había planeado Harry. No podría quitarle la cadena a Lucius aunque intentara con todos los hechizos que conocía y el rubio no escaparía ni siquiera teniendo la oportunidad, debía estar bastante angustiado en ese momento porque después de todo ya no sabía manejarse solo.<br/>Se acercó a las rejas y envolvió una con su mano, eran bastante fuertes y eran fortalecidas por hechizos.<br/>Pensó en cosas extrañas que pasaron durante la última semana, el rasguño de Snape en su cuello que lo hizo ganarse un golpe. Si Sirius no hubiera estado ahí ese maldito no seguiría vivo.<br/>¿Tal vez el encuentro fuera de horario con Harry? El muchacho había tolerado todo sin decir nada, se había tensado igual que una cuerda de violín. Pero era imposible que le hubiera dado algo, siempre revisaba que Harry tomara primero el té.<br/>Ahora que sentía su cabeza doler y todo de cabeza reconocía que había sido un imbécil.<br/>¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¡Snape había tomado su sangre bajo sus uñas al rasguñarlo! Justo el día de intercambio hacía siete días. Luego Harry vino a tomar el té un día antes del segundo intercambio del mes.<br/>¿Qué poción le habían dado? ¿Una específica para hombres lobo?<br/>¡No debió haber confiado en Harry! Ese niño estaba enojado de su comportamiento y aunque había cerrado la boca durante años al notar que Lucius pagaba sus quejas no quería decir que se hubiera dado por vencido. <br/>También había subestimado el enamoramiento de Sirius por el maldito murciélago.<br/>Bueno, como fuera. No podrían quitarle a Lucius mucho tiempo, a diferencia de Snape no había posibilidad de perdón para él. Había sido un mortífago, mintió para escapar de su primera detención y luego fue ayudado para escapar de Azkaban, Voldemort estuvo en su mansión y siempre había sido un partidario. El rubio estaba liado a él por el resto de su vida.<br/>Por merlín, si no habían podido liberar a Snape que había sido un espía entonces ni en miles de años podrían liberar al rubio y si lo hicieran… no era como que si el rubio fuera capaz de vivir sin él. <br/>— ¿Remus? — miró como la puerta que estaba a unos metros de las rejas se abría reconociendo a Harry enseguida pero lo sorprendió verlo más joven y menos lastimado de lo que recordaba. Las líneas de madurez no estaban en su rostro y su túnica de auror se veía un poco extraña en su rostro que aún era adolescente ¿Pociones para rejuvenecer? ¿Por ello había querido a Snape? Era algo tan banal que no podía creerlo.<br/>Respiró profundo tratando de mantenerse neutral, atrás de Harry parecía haber un medimago que sostenía unos papeles mirándolo con cuidado.<br/>El joven se acercó varios pasos con una confianza en él que lo sorprendió. Harry nunca se había mostrado tan feliz de verlo desde que se enteró de lo que era capaz de hacer.<br/>¿Así que jugando al Auror bueno?<br/>Patético.<br/>Apenas estuvo a su alcance agarró su túnica y lo estampó contra las rejas, el muchacho abrió la boca sorprendido y sacó su varita con bastante rapidez pero no trató de soltarse, mirándolo con una gran confusión.<br/> —¿Dónde mierda esta Lucius?— Preguntó, no estaba para juegos y no dejaría que Harry le viera la cara de idiota otra vez. <br/>—¿Disculpa?— El chico parecía sorprendido, agarrando más su propia varita pero dudando en hechizarlo. <br/>—Te mataré si no me dices que has hecho ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¡Sabes que hablo en serio! ¡Devuélvemelo! — Alzó su voz pero Harry se escapó de su agarre pasándose una mano por el cuello, quedando fuera de su alcance. Remus gruñó frustrado y se agarró a las rejas, los ojos verdes del muchacho se oscurecieron con furia antes de salir de ahí.<br/>—Señor Lupin, tiene que calmarse.— Dijo el medimago con voz amable pero no se acercó, Remus gruñó y trató de alcanzarlo dando un golpe a las rejas cuando no pudo. <br/>—¡En cuanto tenga mi varita los asesinaré a todos si no llego a encontrarlo en su lugar!— Prometió. <br/>—Sus ataques de rabia son por una poción matalobos mal hecha.— Empezó a relatar el hombre, lo que lo confundió. <br/>—¿Qué?— Preguntó algo sorprendido de por donde estaba yendo eso ¿Lo estaban engañando? ¿En serio Harry creía que era así de fácil burlarse de él? <br/>—Aún tiene rasgos y pensamientos de su parte salvaje, por ello debe estar aquí en observación en un par de semanas. No podemos permitir que lastime a nadie.— <br/>—¡No se que diablos está hablando!— Exclamó ya fuera de sí. <br/>—¡Acaba de atacar a Harry Potter! ¡Usted adora al muchacho, trate de recordar y concentrarse en ello! — Remus se rió ¿Adorarlo? Alguna vez, tal vez. Hasta que Harry decidió no estar de acuerdo en cómo manejaba las cosas.<br/>¡Era demasiado ingenuo para alguien que había peleado en la guerra! ¿Cómo ese niño no podía entender? ¡Le habían quitado todo! ¿Qué importaba lo que hacía con Lucius? Él había sido el enemigo.<br/>—¡Si no me traes a Lucius en este instante te mataré apenas salga!— Lo señaló pero enseguida trató de calmarse. Si no mostraba cuanto lo necesitaba todo iría mejor.<br/>Harry no mataría a Lucius, no podría. Per no podía decir lo mismo que Snape.<br/>¿Cuantas veces había dicho que Lucius estaría mejor muerto? No, la mascota de Harry no lo permitiría, Lucius era su padre después de todo. <br/>—Trate de dormir y calmarse.— Recomendó nuevamente.<br/>—¡Dile a Sirius que la maldita amenaza también va para él! ¡No soy estúpido! ¡No hay forma que no supiera!— No había pensado que fuera capaz, pero parecía que ya no podía confiar ni en su amigo. <br/>—El señor Black está muerto. — El medimago lo miró desde la puerta justo antes de salir, eso lo hizo callarse abruptamente y no pudo responder hasta que la puerta se cerró.<br/>¿Sirius muerto? ¿Por qué? <br/>Frunció el ceño tratando de alejarse del sentimiento triste. Sirius era demasiado débil… si no dominaba bien a Snape él iba a terminar matándolo. No era una sorpresa.<br/>Le gustaría poder decirle “Te lo dije” pero ya no podía.<br/>Al diablo, cuando volviera a tener a Lucius todo estaría bien. Que Sirius no existiera no era un problema para él.</p><hr/><p><br/>Estaba desayunando con su hijo cuando el auror entró, él ni siquiera se movió dejando la servilleta a un lado.<br/>—Potter.— Siseó Draco mirando con cuidado al chico, Lucius no pudo evitar recordar la bonita pareja que eran en otra realidad.<br/>Las veces que se habían cruzado eran fríos y cuidadosos con el otro, como una bomba a punto de estallar. Era increíble haber conocido una realidad donde se amaban y tenían hijos. <br/>—Lucius Malfoy, se que Remus... Trabaja aquí la mayoría de los días. Si le hiciste algo te encerraré en Azkaban de por vida.— Los ojos verdes brillaban con furia mientras los señalaba con la varita.<br/>Que estuviera solo quería decir que venía de una forma no oficial y eso hizo que Lucius lo ignorara para servir el té. <br/>—Potter, mi padre sabe lo cuidadoso que debe ser con tu... Amigo— dijo la palabra casi con desdén. <br/>—Draco, no hay necesidad de esto. Señor Potter, ayer y hoy su amigo no se presentó a la mansión poque fue luna llena.<br/>Que trabaje aquí no quiere decir que lo quiera rondando mi jardín cuando es una bestia. — Dijo tranquilamente poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Harry había interrumpido un incomodo silencio pero podían fingir llevarse completamente bien mientras estuviera el Salvador al menos para evitar cualquier indiscreción. <br/>—¡Alguien alteró su poción y ahora lo único que hace es pedir verte!— Harry trató de calmarse y respiró profundo.<br/>—¿Perdón? — Lucius arqueó una ceja, Draco apretó los labios como conteniendo las palabras mientras se tensaba. <br/>—¡Si eres el culpable no volveré a cometer el mismo error contigo, te pudrirás en Azkaban! — Prometió. <br/>—No soy culpable, señor Potter. — Se preguntó brevemente que había pasado y porque a Lupin se le había ocurrido decir su nombre. <br/>Sabía que se había acostado… con el otro “yo” pero desde que había vuelto habían hablado pocas veces. Ni siquiera sabía porque él mismo aún no lo había despedido. <br/>—¡Tal vez un mortífago lo es! ¡Así que irás a verlo y decir que maldita cosa hicieron! —<br/>—O si no ¿Qué, señor Potter?— Sabía que no estaba en posición de hablar así, pero no pudo evitar atacar de esa manera sabiendo que si sacaba su varita estaba perdido. <br/>—Esto es abuso de autoridad. — Draco frunció la nariz alejando la taza de té.<br/>—¡Lo único que quiere es verte! ¿A quien crees que apuntaran los Aurores? Registraran la mansión y no solo eso, registraran donde vive tu ex esposa, donde vive Draco ¡Todo! Si encuentran algo estas perdido.<br/>Así que coopere, señor Malfoy.— Harry respiró profundo y miró a ambos rubios quienes compartieron una mirada. <br/>—Permítenos terminar de tomar el té, iré en una hora.— Lucius mantuvo la mirada del joven y cuando al fin se fue agarró con más fuerza la taza hasta casi romperla. <br/>—¿Fuiste tu?— Draco preguntó de pronto, sin mirarlo y como que si no le diera importancia.<br/>—Draco, por supuesto que no. Iré a ver que le sucede y luego volveré.— negó con la cabeza. <br/>—Si te meterás de nuevo en problemas no cuentes conmigo. Suficiente tengo ahora con mi apellido, no lo empeores por favor.—<br/>—¿Extrañando a mi otro yo? Seguro fue más dulce contigo, ya se te paso la confianza que sentías por él. — No pudo evitar burlarse, no había sido un buen día. Una pelea inevitable había terminado con el frágil equilibrio que el cambio de universo había cambiado. <br/>Ahora debía empezar de nuevo.<br/>—Padre.— susurró levemente y ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras terminaban de tomar el té. <br/>Cuando Lucius se levantó para cambiarse e irse Draco volvió a hablar.<br/>—¿Quieres que te acompañe?— La duda en la voz de su hijo apenas era notoria, pero estaba ahí.<br/>Lo estaban intentado, ambos. <br/>Sonrió internamente pero su expresión no cambió en su interior. <br/>—Solo hasta cierto punto, entraré a donde este solo. Si es una maldición podría afectar negativamente.— Asintió antes de seguir caminando, sabiendo que cuando volviera Draco seguiría ahí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Subestimar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucius y Remus se encuentran</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seguimos con la misma linea temporal.que antes ;D<br/>No pude corregirlo tan bien como quería lamento algun error</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No sabía muy bien que esperarse, si alguien había alterado la poción de Lupin lo más normal sería ir con el vendedor pero como siempre el salvador del mundo Mágico tenía sus propios caminos y mientras los Aurores se hacían cargo de esa parte Potter prefería ir por el camino que consideraba correcto. <br/>¿Por qué Lupin lo llamaría? Tal vez solo estaba repitiendo su nombre porque era la última persona que recordaba.<br/>Tardó lo más que pudo en asearse y ponerse la túnica, atando su cabello con una cinta mientras pensaba en las posibilidades.<br/>¿Ataque mortífago? Lo dudaba, atacar a Lupin por la poción era realmente tonto sobre todo si no sería mortal. Si fuera una venganza el castaño estaría muerto. <br/>Ignoró completamente la pequeña sensación de preocupación ante ese escenario y la lanzó a lo más profundo de su mente. <br/>Agarró nuevamente su bastón pero guardó su varita en su bolsillo antes de salir, dirigiéndose a donde había dejado a Draco.<br/>— ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? ⸺ Preguntó su hijo parándose frente a él, Lucius negó con la cabeza.<br/>—No creo que tenga que ver con la guerra. Creo que el asunto es demasiado simple: alguien hizo mal la poción y la vendió de todas formas. No todos pueden ser Severus. ⸺ Agregó brevemente sintiendo una punzada al decir el nombre de su ex amigo.<br/>—En ese caso no tiene sentido que vayas a verlo. ⸺ Draco frunció la nariz, si, él también lo creía pero el salvador del mundo mágico no era alguien que se podía ignorar. Sobre todo en el suave equilibrio que tenía con los Aurores. <br/>—Le daremos esa alegría a Potter para que no vuele sobre nuestras cabezas. ⸺ Admitió.<br/>—Estaba muy enojado. ⸺ Aceptó el menor haciendo una mueca.<br/>—Si y voy a tener que pedirte que lo distraigas cuando entre a ver a Lupin. No podré hacer bien el trabajo sintiendo que está observándome todo el tiempo. ⸺ No sabía cómo reaccionaría si se veía obligado a defenderse del hombre lobo.<br/>—No será difícil. ⸺<br/>—Pero no lo lleves muy lejos, Draco. Tampoco quiero que te encierre por unos días solo por despecho. — lo dijo sin pensar pero el menor lo vio con algo de sorpresa, Lucius trató de mantener su expresión neutral y apoyó una mano sobre la de Draco. —Vamos, conozco el lugar cercano mejor que tu así que nos desapareceré a ambos. ⸺<br/>—Entendido. — Lucius sacó su varita haciéndolos desaparecer, apareciendo cerca del lugar acordado.  <br/>Suspiró con fuerza al ver la casa, nunca había entrado al hogar de Lupin pero si había visto una fotografía tomada recientemente, había investigado sobre el hombre lobo lo que más podía tratando de no ser obvio. <br/>Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente.<br/>— ¿Viniste a la casa de Lupin anteriormente? ⸺ Preguntó mirándolo directamente, Lucius negó con la cabeza suponiendo todo lo que estaba pensando su hijo.<br/>—Vi una foto⸺ Le aclaró encogiéndose de hombros mientras le quitaba importancia, agarrando un poco más su bastón y soltando a su hijo, guardando de nuevo su varita.<br/>— ¿Por qué? ⸺ Draco lo miró algo curioso.<br/>—Investigo a la gente que trabaja para mi, Draco. ⸺ Trató de zanjar el tema subiendo la pequeña escalera para poder acercarse a la puerta.<br/>— ¿Él te interesa? ⸺ Preguntó el rubio menor directamente.<br/>—No de la forma en que estás insinuando, él que estaba casado con el Gryffindor de su mundo no era yo. ⸺ Le recordó tratando de que su expresión no cambiara, incluso hablar de ello era un poco incómodo. Había decidido recuperar a Draco y mantener una relación distante con Lupin pero se había visto incapaz pero eso tal vez era por una nostalgia pasajera.<br/>—Nunca hablas de lo que ocurrió contigo respecto a Lupin mientras estuviste del otro lado. ⸺ El menor apretó los labios mirándolos casi acusadoramente.<br/>—Porque no hay nada que decir. — Trató de cortar, podría haber tocado la puerta y terminar la conversación, pero no quería que Potter oyera ni siquiera una pequeña parte de ella.<br/>—El… otro parecía feliz cuando hablaba de él. —Draco dudó y Lucius lo miró de reojo tensándose sin poder evitarlo. Sí, parecía más feliz pero obviamente había vuelto en el medio de un lío. Sonrió ligeramente preguntándose como estarían las cosas por el otro lado, era una pena que jamás se enteraría como terminó todo eso.<br/>— ¿Y quieres ver en mi eso también? Me sorprende, te creía más rencoroso. — Se burló ligeramente sin mirarlo.<br/>—Rencoroso o no, eres mi padre. —Le recordó.<br/>— ¿Y? — Arqueó una ceja.<br/>—Padre. — suspiró al decirlo pero no cedió, el rubio mayor se adelantó tocando la puerta dando por terminada la conversación. Estaba siendo demasiado frío pero se sentía algo nervioso y la preocupación lo hacía ponerse de mal humor porque no debería estar ahí. <br/>Un medimago abrió la puerta pero parecía ya saber que estarían ahí, Draco y él entraron yendo directamente hacia Potter que estaba parado cerca de una escalera que llevaría sin duda al sótano. <br/>Ninguno prestó atención a los detalles de la sala.<br/>—Si… se prueba que no tienes nada que ver y puedes arreglarlo se te recompensará. — Lucius se contuvo para decirle que ahora si se estaba comportando cortésmente pero su heredero no contuvo el resoplido ganándose una mala mirada del Gryffindor.<br/>—Bien, Potter. Prefiero bajar solo. — Hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y Potter dudó, pero al final se hizo a un lado. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo escuchar como su primogénito  decía un comentario respecto a lo dicho y aprovechó la distracción para lanzar un hechizo de privacidad para que no escucharan nada. Con suerte Potter tardaría en darse cuenta. <br/>No sabía muy bien que se encontraría así que verificó que su varita fuera fácil de agarrar mientras apretaba más el bastón en su mano. Paró en frente la puerta que estaba al final de las escaleras y se dio un tiempo para respirar profundamente, se sentía demasiado alerta, como que si fuera a enfrentarse al hombre convertido en lobo.<br/>Esa misma sensación que había tenido esa noche en un principio cuando tuvo que estar afuera en la luna llena aunque luego se mitigo cuando el licántropo no le hizo nada.<br/>Tal vez debió traer una poción calmante o una daga de plata, acarició el bastón agradeciendo haber traído el de ese material. <br/>Cuando al fin pudo volver a su expresión neutral abrió la puerta encontrándose con la habitación, notando los barrotes y al hombre que estaba sentado en la cama dándole la espalda. En un principio no parecía que nada estuviera mal con el hombre lobo así que cerró la puerta detrás de él.<br/>El suave sonido fue lo suficiente como para que el licántropo se diera vuelta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. La mirada era tan depredadora como la del lobo, su rostro normalmente afable se mostraba bastante serio mientras lo recorría con la mirada sin disimular.<br/>Lucius sonrió con desdén al verse analizado.<br/>— ¿Terminaste de mirar?— se burló preguntándose si estaría hablando con lo más primitivo del hombre lobo, pero hasta averiguarlo no se acercó, se mantuvo a un lado de la puerta observando a sus ojos que brillaban en dorado. Tal vez su teoría era cierta y la poción mal hecha mantuvo a Lupin entre medio de su transformación psicológicamente ¿Cómo más podría explicar que lo mirara como un conejo que estaba muy dispuesto a cazar?<br/>Una sonrisa burlona que nunca había visto en el castaño apareció en su rostro. <br/>Si, realmente había algo malo con el hombre. <br/>—No estoy en casa. ⸺ Dijo al fin, toda la burla cargada en su tono. Lucius frunció el ceño y solo se acercó un paso agarrando su varita de forma disimulada.<br/>— ¿Disculpa? ⸺ Mantuvo el desdén en su tono mirándolo con superioridad aunque no pudo evitar sentir la ira bullir al escucharlo reírse. Trató de no estremecerse cuando el hombre se movió con velocidad hasta los barrotes, rodeando el metal con sus manos y mirándolo de forma intensa. Lucius hizo una mueca y se acercó, apoyando la punta de su bastón contra el piso mientras trataba de verlo.<br/>Además del dorado de sus ojos no había nada más, no parecía más cansado y solo su actitud había sido cambiado. Si no supiera que ya le habían hecho estudios por su mente pasaría multijugos, pero ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerse pasar por Lupin?<br/>—Si estuviera en casa… no serías capaz de pararte así. Oh ¿Hace cuanto no veía esa mirada en ti? ¿Cuatro, cinco años? Creo que aun te prefiero de rodillas, Lucius. ⸺ El tono peligroso casi hizo eco en las paredes, Lucius se tensó y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta. Sonrió con burla acercándose más a la reja que los separaba.<br/>—No eres de esta línea temporal. Bien, solo esperaremos a que regreses a tu vida y todo se resolverá.  ⸺ Habló con desdén. No era el Remus que había conocido así que debería ser otro. Era una pena que no tuviera idea como su otro yo había forzado el cambio. ⸺Pero en todo caso, yo podría ser falso. ⸺ Siseó apretando más el bastón en su mano al verlo olfatear en su dirección.<br/>¿Por qué diablos hacía eso?<br/>—Ese aroma… esa sensación en tu magia. Te conozco demasiado bien como para no notarlo. ⸺ Sonrió apoyándose contra los barrotes, aun mirándolo con demasiada intensidad. La sensación de peligro no se iba pero la tiró lejos antes de sonreír con desdén.<br/>—Aquí eres mi empleado así que no somos cercanos. ⸺ movió su mano ligeramente para poner su punto.<br/>—Patético. ⸺ Se sintió un poco enojado por alguna razón, aunque sabía que el insulto no iba dirigido hacia él.<br/>—Tú eres patético. Solo quédate ahí y pórtate bien, ya volverás a donde perteneces. ⸺ Se burló con desdén tratando de pensar que tema sensible podía usar pero hasta no saber más de donde venía el hombre no podría, solo podía tantear.<br/>— ¿Si soy tan patético porque tan lejos, gatito? ⸺ Sonrió, pero Lucius no estaba tan cerca de caer en algo tan infantil.<br/>— ¿Cómo te atreves? ⸺ Siseó con desdén pensando que algunas maldiciones serían bienvenidas, pero si hacía algo seguramente Potter se lo cobraría. Podía decir que fue en defensa propia pero el chiquillo le creería más a ese lobo con piel de cordero que estaba en una jaula.<br/>—Supongo que aquí tuviste suerte ¿Mantuviste tu mansión? ¿A tu hijo…? Oh, veo que a tu esposa no. No tienes el anillo de boda. ⸺ movió sus manos sobre los barrotes, Lucius siguió su movimiento.<br/>—Al menos mi hijo esta vivo, seguramente el tuyo no. ⸺ Tanteó pero puso todo el desdén que pudo, notó la ligera sorpresa en el rostro del licántropo pero enseguida se recuperó. Su expresión se oscureció en lo que parecía rabia.<br/>—No te metas en ese tema, Lucius. ⸺ Habló peligrosamente. Lucius sonrió de lado al notar que había dado en el blanco.<br/>— ¡Yo salve a mi hijo de morir! ¿Pudiste hacer eso? ¡No! Pero el Lupin de aquí si ¿Quién es más patético? ⸺ Solo estaba defendiendo al otro para hacerlo parecer menos, pero parecía funcionar.<br/>—Oh, veo que no es solo tu empleado. ⸺ Se burló de pronto haciéndolo callar.<br/>—Has suposiciones erróneas, es divertido. — Siseó con desdén acercándose, sacando su varita notando demasiado tarde lo cercano que lo dejaba ese movimiento. Casi demasiado rápido el menor agarró su mano tirándolo hacia él golpeándolo con los barrotes haciendo que perdiera el aire por unos segundos por lo que no pudo decir la maldición que estaba en la punta de su lengua antes de que el otro agarrara su  mano con la que tenía su varita inmovilizándolo, rodeando su cintura con un brazo.<br/>—No tardaría mucho tiempo en romperte, ahora que se como. — Con la mano que tenía libre movió su bastón golpeándole en la entrepierna con la punta de este logrando escaparse de su agarre.  —¡Hijo de…!⸺ Pero el hombre lobo se contuvo sin seguir el insulto, casi sin retroceder.<br/>—No necesito solo mi varita para hacerte daño, Lupin. Mi bastón sigue siendo una buena arma. — se burló frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchó su risa. Tuvo ganas de darle otro bastonazo pero retrocedió. <br/>—Te ves exactamente igual. Cuando aún podías sentir desdén. ⸺ se burló pero podía notar por un ligero tanteo en su voz que seguía doliéndole. Sonrió con desdén antes de quitar las arrugas de su túnica.<br/>—No volveremos a vernos. Le diré a Potter que tienes una maldición, así que solo los medimagos se encargaran. ⸺ Se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.<br/>—Nos volveremos a ver. ⸺ Aseguró el licántropo.<br/>—Lo dudo. ⸺ <br/>—Es extraño no verte rogando. ⸺ Esa frase lo hizo detenerse, por un momento pensó en lo que había pasado en su extraña “aventura” pero luego lo sacó de su mente. Miró hacia Lupin frunciendo el ceño.<br/>—Con suerte Lupin tiene piedad y mata a la pobre cosa que tiene mi nombre en tu realidad. ⸺ Dictaminó sin ninguna duda en su voz.<br/>—Poco probable. Demasiado blando. ⸺ Se burló.<br/>—Yo no lo subestimaría. ⸺ siseó, al menos para darle algo de lo que dudar.<br/>⸺No te subestimo a ti en lo absoluto, Lucius. Hasta la próxima. ⸺ Se despidió caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en ella. Lucius sonrió con desdén.<br/>⸺No contaría con eso. ⸺</p><hr/><p><br/>—Harry, lamento como te hablé más temprano. ⸺ Remus se apoyó contra los barrotes mirando hacia el muchacho, tratando de verse lo más apenado que podía. Casi quiso reírse cuando los ojos verdes lo miraron con preocupación.<br/>⸺Oh, está bien. No pasa nada, es la poción la que está actuando. ⸺ Sonrió aceptando las disculpas ¡Era bastante crédulo!<br/>⸺ ¿Tendré que quedarme aquí mucho tiempo? Extraño a Teddy. ⸺ Recordó brevemente lo que había dicho Lucius pero trató de quitarlo de su mente, sentía cierta emoción por ver al bebé pero debía recordar que ese no era suyo. El hombre de ahí había logrado conservar a su bebé, ese Teddy no era su Teddy y no debía encariñarse con alguien que solo tendría la misma apariencia que su hijo.<br/>⸺Tendrás que quedarte hasta que los medimagos digan que ya estás bien. Iré a ver a Teddy más tarde, Andrómeda lo está cuidando. ⸺ Y eso le dijo que Dora no estaba viva en esa dimensión tampoco.<br/>⸺Quiero verlo, por favor. ⸺ Odiaba rogar, hacía muchos años que había aprendido a tomar lo que quería como quería. Pero en ese momento si quería mantener una influencia en el pobre chico debía verse más vulnerable o al menos actuarlo.<br/>⸺Puedo… tal vez mañana. Podría traerlo. ⸺ Harry dudó pensativo, como preguntándose como lo haría.<br/>⸺Si… pero no creo conveniente que bajes tú con él. ⸺ Lanzó el pequeño anzuelo.<br/>⸺ ¿Por qué? ⸺ El chico frunció el ceño.<br/>⸺Harry, la poción logra cambios en mi comportamiento. Tú no serías capaz de hacerme frente si cambio de pronto. ⸺ Niño tonto, tonto. Pero bueno, no había razón para que dudara de él, en esa dimensión no había pasado nada de lo que los había separado.<br/>⸺Yo… para proteger a Teddy podría…⸺ <br/>⸺Pero dudarías. No podría vivir si dañara a mi pequeño, Harry. No puedo correr ese riesgo. ⸺ Dejó que la preocupación se filtrara en su voz. Si Potter seguía insistiendo tendría que portarse violento cuando llegara para obligarlo a ir a la dirección que él quería, seguramente todo lo malo que hiciera sería atribuido a la poción.<br/>⸺ ¿Entonces? ⸺ El joven dudó y Remus se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Harry no se permitiría dudar frente a él, ya no. Pero trató de deshacerse de esa angustia y la tiró lejos.<br/>Había tenido que hacer sacrificios por algo mejor y su amistad con Harry había sido uno de ellos. Harry nunca sabría lo que era perder un hijo hasta que lo viviera en carne propia.<br/>⸺Luc… Malfoy⸺ se corrigió rápidamente. ⸺Pudo reaccionar rápido y sin dudar hoy. Si pudieras hacer que él lo traiga… sería más seguro. ⸺<br/>⸺No creo que él quiera. ⸺ Harry pareció desanimado, era obvio que no quería encontrarse con el patriarca nuevamente.<br/>⸺Luego podemos compensárselo, dinero, algún permiso. Por favor. Tienes que convencerlo. ⸺ Insistió.<br/>⸺Yo… lo amenace para que viniera hoy. ⸺ Harry se sonrojó de vergüenza y eso hizo que arqueara la ceja. Demasiado inocente, tal vez. Todavía no tenía la madurez que el Harry que conocía tenía.<br/>O todavía no lo odiaba.<br/> ⸺ ¿Y crees que está diciendo toda la verdad? ⸺ Sembró la duda, dejando que su tono saliera preocupado.<br/>⸺No lo sé. ⸺ Susurró el menor luego de unos segundos de silencio.<br/>⸺Solo quiero volver a ver a Teddy. Aunque lo convenzas con una amenaza luego podemos compensarlo. Harry, por favor.<br/>Teddy es lo más importante que tengo y no podría vivir si llego a lastimarlo. ⸺ Trató de tirar los hilos notó como el niño parecía ceder.<br/>⸺Está bien, veré que hacer. ⸺ Asintió rápidamente. Remus sonrió de lado sentándose en la cama de nuevo, el menor se quedó del otro lado de los barrotes sentado en una silla.<br/>Escuchó al niño hablar de algunas cosas pero enseguida lo perdió, era casi gracioso como parecían confiar en él. No había visto ni siquiera una sombra real de duda en Harry ni cuestionó demasiado porque Lucius.<br/>¿Subestimar? Él nunca había cometido ese error y por ello había logrado domesticarlo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer, comentar y poner kudos.<br/>Lamento la tardanza.<br/>La cuarentena no me esta yendo muy bien y las clases en linea se me complican muchisimo mas que las precenciales. Ademas de que mi sslud esta extraña.<br/>¡Pero bueno :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Decisión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lamento mucho la demora. Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios :D ❤❤❤❤❤❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No, era imposible.<br/>Podría explicar porque odiaba a Lucius pero no explicaba lo que había hecho con él.<br/>¿Quién estaría tan enfermo como para acostarse a menudo con el asesino de su familia?<br/>Alguien que había podido humillar al rubio a tal grado, romperlo de esa manera… lo habría encerrado para siempre en una habitación oscura donde pudiera infringirle dolor cuando quisiera pero no lo habría moldeado para que fuera una especie de esclavo sexual. Es más ¿Por qué no dejarlo pudrirse en Azkaban luego de algo tan horrible? <br/>Miró los ojos asustados que nunca habían transmitido tantas emociones, el patriarca siempre había sido alguien frío. Acarició ligeramente la mejilla pálida.<br/>Pero con lo retorcido que era todo tal vez no debería sorprenderse de que fuera real, a pesar de que solo pensarlo creaba un peso en su estómago y sentía la necesidad de solo alejarse del rubio para no verlo nunca más.<br/>Pensó que pasaría si alguien asesinara a Teddy, lo más probable es que buscaría al culpable sintiéndose enojado y triste. Pero no podía imaginarse ver a un hombre que asesinó a su hijo todos los días, ver su rostro haría que quisiese golpearlo no follarlo por más hermoso que fuera. Preferiría matarlo en cuanto estuviera en sus manos o dejarlo en Azkaban para siempre, si se llegara a escapar lo mataría. Tal vez se sumiría en su tristeza una vez hecho eso, perder a su hijo sería demasiado doloroso, pero no trataría que el asesino lo adorara ¡No! ¡Eso hasta sería repulsivo!<br/>— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — Todo lo que podía pensar era que había algo que no concordaba. Si antes de la pérdida de su familia el hombre había sido parecido a él había algo que no cuadraba en lo absoluto. — ¿Cómo los mataste? — Hasta preguntarlo en voz alta hacía que su boca se sintiera amarga.<br/>Lucius lo miró asustado, su rostro de nuevo mostrando horror absoluto pero aun así no se alejó.<br/>—Fue mi culpa. — Susurró dejando escapar un sollozo.<br/>— ¿Cómo? — Presionó de nuevo.<br/>— ¡Mi culpa! ¡No merezco su compañía! ¡Estoy feliz con su misericordia! — Sollozó tapando su rostro con sus manos.<br/>— ¡He preguntado cómo lo hiciste, Lucius! — No pudo evitar la furia en su voz y notó como el rubio se congelaba, sus manos dejaron de tapar su rostro y las dejó caer a sus costados mirándolo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y parecía a punto de tener un colapso.<br/>Remus no pudo evitarlo, cierto o no lo abrazó con fuerza escuchando como Lucius empezaba a balbucear que había sido su culpa, que lo perdonara, que lo haría mejor. Acarició el cabello rubio y largo besando la frente del rubio sintiendo su propio razonamiento temblar.<br/>¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía averiguarlo? Lucius parecía ser incapaz de dar esa información.<br/>¿Por qué no lo había hecho o porque había sido castigado a tal extremo por hacerlo que no podía decirlo en voz alta sin pensar que sería castigado de nuevo por ello?<br/>Separó con cuidado al sollozante hombre de él y lo miró a los ojos, mentalmente no era muy fuerte y seguramente no tenía escudos para él. No era muy bueno en Legeremancia pero si Lucius no se resistía podía hacer un trabajo decente.<br/>—Lucius ¿Harías todo para hacerme feliz, no? — Trató de no sentir culpa cuando el mayor asintió. —Voy a usar legeremancia ¿Está bien? ¿Recuerdas que es eso? — preguntó con cuidado, como que si estuviera hablando con un niño. El rubio asintió firmemente una vez más luciendo menos asustado pero aun así confundido. —Quiero que pienses en todas las veces que viste o fueron nombrados  Dora y Teddy ¿Está bien?<br/>Es algo que deseo, no serás castigado por ello. — Agregó rápidamente.<br/>—Sí, maestro. — Asintió mirándolo a los ojos, no estaba calmado pero parecía que la confusión le ganaba al miedo. Pareció a punto de decir algo más pero no lo hizo.<br/>Se sintió un poco aliviado que no lo hubiera torturado de una forma así pero no le duro mucho: la confusión de Lucius era por el hecho de que le estaba avisando, que se lo estaba pidiendo. Tragó el nudo en la garganta y agarró su varita, miró a los ojos grises y le sonrió suavemente.<br/>—Legeremancia. — No hubo escudos, no hubo ninguna traba para pasar. <br/>Pudo ver perfectamente a Narcissa sentada, se veía más joven y sostenía una imagen en su mano. Se sorprendió totalmente al ver que era de Dora cuando era un bebé, podía ver como cambiaba de color su cabello en la pequeña imagen.<br/>—Tu hermana tuvo una niña. — Era casi como aire fresco ver al patriarca como era antes, perfectamente vestido e íntegro, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana sin ver directamente a su esposa.<br/>—Con ese maldito hombre. — La rubia frunció el ceño, parecía que iba a romper la foto pero al final la dejó sobre la mesa antes de levantarse.<br/>—Si quieres verla puedo hacer la vista ancha, Cissy. — Su tono no cambio y había bastante frialdad en su rostro.<br/>— ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes insinuar eso! — La dama negó con la cabeza pero se veía herida.<br/>—Su nombre es Nymphadora Tonks. — Lucius se acercó y agarró la mano de su mujer besando sus nudillos. De pronto todo el enojo pareció deslizarse del rostro de la dama que pareció un poco conmocionada. <br/>—Andrómeda me abandonó. No veo porque yo no debo hacer lo mismo. — Susurró al fin, con algo de resentimiento y tristeza. Lucius no insistió, casi podía sentir que en realidad el tema le provocaba tanto rechazo como siempre pero podía hacer una excepción si eso haría feliz a su esposa.<br/>Luego solo hubo pequeños recuerdos de alguna persona diciendo el nombre, pero casi parecían destellos hasta que volvieron a detenerse.<br/>Draco parecía de diez años, la familia Malfoy estaba sentada en su gran mesa y parecían haber terminado de comer. Remus sonrió levemente pensando que si realmente hubiera estado ahí Lucius no hubiera dudado en verlo con desdén.<br/>—Recibí una carta. — El niño parecía estar tratando de ser lo más elegante posible mientras estiraba su brazo para pasarle la carta su padre. Lucius frunció el ceño y miró a Narcissa antes de entregársela.<br/>—Nymphadora. — La rubia apretó los labios mientras agarraba el papel entre sus manos.<br/>—Dice que es mi prima. — El niño los miró con curiosidad, fue Lucius quien puso una mano sobre la de su esposa antes de mirar al pequeño.<br/>—Draco, no está en el árbol familiar por una razón. — Dijo terminante haciendo que cualquier expresión se fuera del rostro del menor.<br/>— ¿Traidores a la sangre? — Escuchar tanto desdén en un niño tan pequeño era preocupante, pero luego de haber pasado tantas horas con un Lucius que solo quería complacerlo ver esto solo lo hizo sentirse mejor. <br/>—Sí. — El patriarca asintió pero aun así pasó su mano por el cabello del menor en una expresión de cariño.<br/>—Bien. ¿Debería quemarla? — El pequeño Draco arrugó la nariz, notó el pequeño sentimiento que pasó por el rostro de la rubia pero ella no dijo nada.<br/>—Deja que tu madre se encargue de ello. — Decidió el patriarca mirando hacia su esposa quien le sonrió. <br/>Luego de nuevo fueron destellos, tal vez alguna vez de lejos en el Callejón Diagon. Parecía que la familia no había vuelto a tocar el tema nunca más. Tal vez algunos de ella siendo Auror ¿Tal vez cuando Lucius era mortífago? <br/>Las burlas de Voldemort por el hecho de que ahora estaban emparentados con un hombre lobo también aparecieron, pero fueron destellos también. <br/>Luego estaban en una celda del ministerio, Dora y otro Auror más estaban frente a Lucius quien estaba marcando algunos lugares en un mapa y escribiendo algunos detalles.<br/>Recordó brevemente como el rubio le había explicado que había dado información a cambio de su vida.<br/>Nadie dijo nada, fue nostálgico poder volver a verla pero trató de no centrarse en ella.<br/>Se sorprendió al notar que ya no había nada más.<br/>—Lucius ¿Eres consciente de algún hueco en tu memoria? — Pudo sentir el miedo rodeándolo, casi se sintió asfixiado y estaba por salir cuando fue movido de vuelta. Solo había hechizos de memoria tres veces, pero estás eran de cuando Lucius tenía diez, once y trece años respectivamente. Dora ni siquiera había nacido. <br/>Salió sintiéndose muy cansado, Lucius parpadeó casi ido y solo se inclinó hacia él. Remus aceptó su gesto y lo abrazó con fuerza. <br/>Tenía sentido que no haya querido decir el nombre de su esposa o su hijo después de la muerte de ambos, pero entonces ¿Cómo podía averiguarlo?<br/>—Lucius ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar de nuevo? — Susurró suavemente, el rubio asintió abriendo sus ojos de nuevo sin decir una palabra, parecía estar conteniendo el miedo y las lágrimas así que le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para tranquilizarlo. —Esta vez quiero que me muestres las tres primeras veces que te dije que fue tu culpa que murieran ¿Bien? No quiero ver los castigos, solo quiero ver cuando te lo dije. — El rubio asintió acurrucándose contra él, Remus acarició su cabello mientras lo dejaba por varios minutos. Después de poco tiempo el patriarca se separó un poco para que pudiera ver sus ojos.<br/>—Puedes. — Se veía cansado pero solo sonrió un poco, Remus tomó su rostro con sus manos acariciándolo de forma suave.<br/>Estaba tan roto. </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>No fue capaz de entrar a su mente otra vez, apenas lo intentó sintió como que si fuera a romper todo si avanzaba. La mente de Lucius estaba demasiado delicada para seguir husmeando y podría hacerle un daño irreparable si no tenía cuidado.<br/>El rubio había tratado de permanecer despierto cuando salió, mirándolo casi temblando, abriendo un poco sus labios seguramente para disculparse pero luego solo se desplomó. Lo tomó en brazos y lo acurrucó una vez más contra él, besando su frente con ternura.<br/>Se sintió bastante mal de sentirse aliviado de que eso sucediera, no quería escucharlo rogar más. <br/>Cuando se despertó al siguiente día y  Lucius no despertó en las próximas horas se preocupó, lo revisó con algunos hechizos que había aprendido y notó que estaba demasiado exhausto. <br/>⸺Twinky, avísame cuando despierte.⸺ Lucius no parecía manejarse solo, así que lo mejor sería guiarlo por ahora. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba era el significado de la debilidad en la mente del patriarca, debió haber sido atacado y torturado, tal vez era por ello que era tan dócil. <br/>Caminó por la Mansión, buscando fotos o cuadros. No encontró más que cuadros de paisajes, incluso parecía que ninguno se movía. <br/>En sí, parecía que ahí era solo un hombre muy cruel, que no tenía más que en la vida que arruinar la de Lucius.<br/>Pasó las horas leyendo algunos libros en la biblioteca, tratando de encontrar algo que lo ayudara. Tal vez si había un hechizo sobre el rubio y solucionarlo sería fácil… tal vez solo estaba oculto. <br/>⸺ ¡Amo Remus! El señorito Harry quiere que vaya de visita, señor. Dice que es urgente.⸺ El elfo apareció inclinándose, mirándolo con nerviosismo como que si solo decir el nombre de Harry fuera un pecado. Pero realmente no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, sintiéndose de pronto muy ansioso por el tono urgente.<br/>⸺Está bien ¿Mansión Potter?⸺ Preguntó acercándose demasiado pero el elfo asintió. <br/>⸺Si, mi señor.⸺ Se sintió asustado, olvidó por completo que no era su mundo, que no debería reaccionar así, que era muy extraño que Harry pidiera su ayuda cuando obviamente ya no eran amigos. Simplemente corrió a la red Flu más cercana y fue.<br/>Mientras salía de la chimenea se dio cuenta, se preguntó cómo arreglar ese error pero apenas levantó la mirada se encontró con Draco. <br/>Él era muy parecido al que recordaba. Bien erguido, con la mirada desdeñosa, con su cabello bien peinado y con las túnicas caras. Tenía una varita en su mano, no había ni collar ni cadenas en él.<br/>⸺Señor Lupin.⸺ El chico casi escupió con todo el odio que podía reunir. Llevó por instinto su mano a su propia varita, sacándola.<br/>⸺No lo toques.⸺ Harry apareció enseguida y Remus no supo si le hablaba a él o a Draco. El rubio guardó su varita y salió del lugar dando un portazo, obviamente lleno de enojo, Harry ni siquiera se movió, manteniendo los ojos en él. <br/>Remus devolvió la mirada con los labios apretados pensando que debía retroceder e irse. <br/>⸺Acompáñame.⸺ Y sin ningún otro gesto de saludo el chico empezó a caminar, el licántropo suspiró y lo siguió sin pedir explicaciones, Harry se paró en la puerta de una habitación y luego lo miró con duda. ⸺Yo no estaba de acuerdo con esto pero Snape tiene mucha fe en sus deducciones.⸺ el más joven le lanzó una mirada enojada antes de empujar la puerta.<br/>Del otro lado parecía haber un laboratorio, había varios calderos humeando y Snape se movía con toda gracia entre todos ellos, haciendo todo rápido y metódico. <br/>Harry cerró la puerta tras él, dejándolos solos. <br/>¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?<br/>Snape paró y lanzó un hechizo de estasis sobre todas las pociones. Su antiguo colega lo miró con seriedad antes de acercarse unos pasos.<br/>⸺Debes estar confundido, Lupin.⸺ Empezó deteniéndose a varios pasos, aun sosteniendo su varita y Remus pensó que sería capaz de atacarlo en cualquier momento. Realmente era una sorpresa que Harry no le hubiera quitado la varita antes de entrar a hablar con Snape. <br/>⸺Un poco. ⸺ Retrocedió, muy incómodo. Sabía que no debía verse así, tal vez podría fingir ser más desdeñoso pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado confundido, cansado y aturdido como para hacerse pasar por un hombre cruel que realmente no era. <br/>Snape resopló. <br/>⸺Deja de fingir. No eres el Remus del “ahora”, ese Lupin me habría quebrado la muñeca apenas hiciera el amago de rasguñarlo. Tú estabas tan sorprendido. ⸺ Se burló con algo de desdén pero había algo de orgullo en su tono, la media sonrisa era casi imperceptible pero estaba ahí.<br/>Snape estaba muy seguro de tener razón. <br/>Y en ese momento podía negarlo todo, darse la vuelta e irse, pero ¿A dónde? <br/>Dejó caer sus hombros lanzándole una mirada dudosa, pasando su mano por su propio cabello pensando que debería haber traído chocolate. <br/>⸺ ¿Sabes que me ocurrió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?⸺ Se decidió a preguntar al fin, pensando que al menos Snape si estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para responderle. <br/>⸺Borré tus recuerdos temporalmente hasta el final de la guerra para volviera a ser el de “antes” unos días.⸺ Sintió el sudor frío bajar por su espalda y tardó unos segundos en responder. <br/>⸺No, eso es imposible. Este no es mi futuro ¡Es horrible! ¡Y yo no soy una persona horrible!⸺<br/>⸺Lamento decirte que la perdida de tu familia y el hecho de que te den un esclavo sin derechos cambia muchas cosas.⸺ Snape hizo una mueca. <br/>⸺Teddy está vivo.⸺<br/>⸺Si, según tú. Borré tus recuerdos hasta exactamente un poco antes de que perdieras a tu familia.⸺<br/>⸺Solo perdí a Dora ¡Teddy sigue conmigo!⸺ Trató desesperadamente de mostrar las diferencias, sintiéndose demasiado ansioso de pronto ¿Y si realmente solo había perdido sus recuerdos y…? <br/>¡No, no podía ser!<br/>¡Él no era esa persona cruel y despiadada, que era capaz de romper en pedazos a una persona y luego utilizarla!<br/>⸺ …<br/>Parece que alteré algunos recuerdos también. Bueno, trabajar en una poción por medio de dos muchachos es difícil y sobre todo solo pudiéndola supervisar una vez a la semana.⸺ Snape hizo una mueca murmurando algunas cosas, como tratando de pensar en todas las proporciones e ingredientes para saber que había salido mal. <br/>⸺ ¡No, no me estás entendiendo! Parece que hay varias líneas temporales y esta no es la mía. Uno porque Lucius es mi jefe, trabajo para él ahora que terminó su prisión domiciliaria y crío a mi hijo con Andrómeda. No hay esclavos, están en Azkaban, pagaron multas o tuvieron distintas restricciones. <br/>Me niego a que esto sea mi futuro ¡No lo es!⸺ Alzó demasiado su voz, completamente horrorizado ante la idea de que esto fuera el futuro. <br/>¡Él no sería capaz de hacerle eso a una persona! <br/>⸺Bien. Cree lo que quieras, Lupin, no me importa si solo borré tus memorias o mágicamente traje a un Lupin distinto. Sirves.⸺ Snape parecía un poco exasperado pero Remus agradeció que le concediera un punto. <br/>Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, el licántropo miró al suelo y luego a los calderos. Realmente tenía a alguien a quien preguntarle, a alguien cuerdo que podría responderle pero no tenía idea de que decir. <br/>Tragó en seco antes de hablar.<br/>⸺ ¿Lucius realmente mató a Dora y a Teddy?⸺ Sintió que sudaba frío al decir cada palabra porque no sabía la respuesta. Snape lo miró de manera neutral, rodando su varita entre sus dedos como que si estuviera pensando la manera más simple de explicar su respuesta. <br/>⸺No, por supuesto que no. Los mortífagos que quedaron usaron varios objetos oscuros de la Mansión Malfoy que habían sustraído durante la guerra. ⸺ Había algo más, lo notó por la pequeña duda en continuar del pocionista. ⸺Lo culpaste por ello.⸺ <br/>¿Tal vez no le decía todo para evitar que se enojara con Lucius?<br/> Aunque el recuerdo de Tonks que vio en la mente de Lucius llegó a su cabeza rápidamente. Oh, seguramente en el lugar que él había dicho murieron varios Aurores, alguien los había traicionado ¿Pero porque Malfoy lo haría? ¿No era más práctico pensar que alguien del Ministerio u otro Auror los traicionó? ¿Cómo alguien en Azkaban podría hacer de espía? <br/>Trató de dejar de pensar, no debía entender todo. <br/>Lucius no los había matado a propósito y se aferraría a eso. <br/>⸺Él está muy mal.⸺ Murmuró recordando al hombre que se acurrucó en sus brazos, no se parecía nada al Lucius Malfoy que conocía. Snape asintió.<br/>⸺Es muy bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de ello porque solo te quedan dos días.⸺ A pesar de que el pocionista lo dijo con tranquilidad pudo notar el estrés, él mismo se sorprendió al escucharlo. <br/>¿Volvería tan rápido a su mundo?<br/>⸺ ¿Qué?⸺ Preguntó totalmente incrédulo. <br/>⸺La poción solo dura tres días, ya pasó uno.⸺  Severus agarró un pequeño vial de la mesa, parecía miel y brillaba ligeramente en dorado en la luz. La tendió hacia él y Remus la agarró, mirándolo con atención. ⸺Dásela a Lucius.⸺<br/>⸺ ¿Qué es?⸺ Preguntó con curiosidad, pasándola entre sus manos. Snape pareció pensar, como que si debatiera en decir la verdad o no.<br/> Remus se sentía sorprendido de lo fácil de leer que estaba siendo ¿Tal vez porque era un esclavo seis días a la semana? El profesor que él conocía habría sido mejor ocultando esas pistas.<br/>O Snape lo hacía a propósito para confundirlo. <br/>⸺Veneno. ⸺ Esa palabra lo sacó de sus pensamientos completamente, no pudo evitar el respingo y miró totalmente escandalizado hacia el pocionista.<br/>⸺ ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!?⸺ Casi tiró la poción al piso pero Snape se la quitó de las manos con demasiada fuerza.<br/>⸺Es lo más piadoso que puedes hacer ahora.⸺ Sonaba tan frío y calculador que a Remus le dieron nauseas. <br/>¡Estaba hablando de matar intencionalmente a alguien! ¡Alguien que no podía defenderse de nada!<br/>⸺ ¡Claro que no! ¿No ha sufrido ya lo suficiente?⸺ Reclamó negándose a tomar el vial en su mano nuevamente. Snape suspiró casi cansado antes de mirar hacia la poción. <br/>⸺Es indoloro. Será como ir a dormir y nunca despertar, no sentirá miedo, ni dolor ni tristeza. Él estará bien. ⸺ Prometió y Remus sabía que estaba siendo sincero. Pero ¡Maldición! ¡Ese hombre no necesitaba que lo mataran!<br/>⸺No. ⸺ Se negó rotundamente retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la puerta. Snape le lanzó una mirada enojado sin soltar el vial, pero sosteniéndolo con respeto aun. <br/>⸺ ¿Y qué piensas hacer?⸺ El desdén en su voz lo obligó a erguirse mejor para verse más alto, apretando la mandíbula sin saber si era por la rabia o por otra emoción. ⸺Lupin, tu vuelves a tu línea temporal. Él se queda y su vida seguirá siendo horrible.⸺<br/>⸺No puedo… debería haber otra forma.⸺ Siempre había otra forma, tenía casi dos días para encontrarla ¡Y podía hacerlo!<br/>Snape dio una risa irónica trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.<br/>⸺ ¿Enviarlo a terapia? Necesitará al menos diez años y no solo eso, no volverá a ser el mismo nunca más. Solo tienes dos días, no puedes reparar todo lo roto en ese tiempo.⸺<br/>⸺Es tu amigo ¿Cómo puedes…? ⸺ Sintió el nudo en la garganta que no lo dejó continuar y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo sin saber cómo continuar.<br/>⸺Quiero que su dolor termine ¿Lo has visto? No queda nada. Ni siquiera reconocería a Draco si lo tuviera en frente, ni siquiera sería capaz de estar alegre de ver a su hijo.<br/>Lucius aprendió a ser dócil… en los primero dos años aún tenía voluntad. Aun miraba con desdén cada vez que no mirabas, a veces sus suplicas se hacían irónicas. Sus agradecimientos y devoción eran falsos. Te odiaba por lo que hacías. <br/>Nunca hubieras logrado romperlo del todo así que cambiaste algunos recuerdos de su niñez. A un adulto ya formado no podrías dominarlo de esa forma, no a alguien tan egocéntrico como un Malfoy. Podrías hacerlo besar tu piso pero nunca lograrías su devoción a nivel emocional. <br/>¿Pero si rompías lo que significaba ser un Malfoy?⸺ No quería escuchar lo que su yo de ahí le había hecho a Lucius pero se mantuvo quieto en su lugar tratando de procesar la información.<br/>Entonces no había un hechizo que curara al patriarca, ni una poción mágica que lo ayudara. <br/>⸺Incluso si implantara recuerdos, él notaría que son falsos.⸺  Murmuró pero ya no tan seguro.<br/>⸺Le quitaste recuerdos, Lupin. Entraste a su cabeza y moviste los hilos. Lleva la poción contigo, pídele a Lucius que te lleve al salón de recuerdos y mira los tres recuerdos que hay ahí.<br/>Luego de eso, decide.⸺ Extendió el vial una vez más hacia él y Remus lo tomó en su mano sintiendo que pesaba. Miró el líquido brillante tratando de encontrar las palabras.<br/>No quería ver lo que había logrado romper a alguien como Lucius Malfoy.<br/>Debía ser horrible y no quería estar expuesto a eso. <br/>El sollozó de Lucius diciendo que no quería ver los recuerdos vino a su memoria y eso lo hizo sentir más mal. <br/>⸺Los recuerdos que veré ahí… son falsos.⸺ Era apenas un consuelo. <br/>⸺Lucius cree que son reales. Implantaste la duda y luego la presionaste, lo dejaste débil físicamente y mentalmente, destruiste sus muros, en algún momento él olvidó que eras el enemigo. Luego te volviste su salvador solo por mantenerlo con vida.⸺<br/>⸺Puedo devolverles sus recuerdos reales.⸺ No podía ver una salida en su cabeza pero trataba de encontrarla. Morir no podía ser la única solución, incluso si había una mínima esperanza… ¿No merecía Lucius aferrarse a ella luego de ese infierno?<br/>⸺Los destruiste. E incluso si pudieras, Lucius los tomaría como falsos. Pasaron cuatro años desde que encontraste la manera de romperlo, Lupin.<br/> El Lucius que conozco hubiera preferido morir que verse así, era capaz de suplicar y arrastrarse por su vida, pero nunca dejaba que dominaran su mente.⸺ No sabía si Snape le estaba mintiendo pero seguramente no. Malfoy era muy orgulloso, había vuelto a ser el de antes apenas pudo y despreciaría completamente a la versión de él que se encontraba ahí.<br/>⸺ ¿Qué tan malos son los recuerdos que veré ahí?⸺ Se sentía como que si se estuviera rindiendo pero trató de alejar ese pensamiento. <br/>Snape lo miró por unos segundos antes de suspirar.<br/>⸺Nunca los vi, Lupin. Nunca dejaste que recibiéramos suficiente información, incluso no sé cómo lograste que le temiera a Draco, como hiciste que su propio hijo se volviera algo malo en su vida. <br/>Me arriesgué mucho con esto.⸺ Recordó seriamente lo último, Remus se sentía regañado pero trató de deshacerse de esa sensación. Él no le debía nada, tenía que poder decidir por sí mismo ¡Le estaba pidiendo que matara a una persona!<br/>⸺Podría darle el poder a Harry sobre él. Tendría los años que necesita para recuperarse…⸺ Expresó el pensamiento fugaz en voz alta.<br/>⸺Y eso sería inservible apenas aparezca el otro. El primer dueño puede reclamar que se lo devuelvan en cualquier momento, no importa cuántos tratos haya firmado.⸺ Severus lo miró fríamente y Remus pensó que debería investigarlo, pero ¿Con dos días? ¿No debería creerle al pocionista?<br/>⸺Yo… buscaré una solución.⸺  Fue más para sí mismo mientras se alejaba unos pasos de la puerta para poder abrirla.<br/>⸺Lupin.⸺ Se detuvo un momento y miró hacia el de cabellos negros sobre su hombro. <br/>⸺ ¿Sí?⸺<br/>⸺No tires el vial, no importa que creas haber encontrado otra solución. Mantenlo hasta el último momento y si no quieres verlo, no lo veas.<br/>Pero es la única salida que tiene Lucius de aquí.⸺ Snape parecía neutral de nuevo, como que si no estuviera diciendo nada grave. <br/>⸺Yo… lo pensaré⸺ Sentía un peso en el estómago mientras guardaba el vial en su bolsillo con todo el cuidado que podía. Miró hacia Severus una vez más antes de abrir la puerta, sintiendo que sus mano podían empezar a temblar en cualquier momento. <br/>No quería matarlo ¡Ni siquiera debería estar en consideración!<br/>¿Pero qué pasaría con Lucius cuando él se fuera?<br/>Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y empezó a caminar hacia la sala sin esperar a nadie, demasiado apurado por irse de ahí. Por suerte ni Harry ni Draco se cruzaron en su camino y cuando al fin salió en la chimenea de la Mansión Malfoy se sentó en el suelo mirando la poción una vez más. <br/>Era tan bonita. Nunca creería que era algo para matar si la viera en su vial. </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Lucius lo había recibido tan animadamente como siempre ya que se había despertado, Remus se sintió culpable de haber deseado que siguiera durmiendo. Tenerlo a su alrededor lo hacía sentir enfermo, la poción seguía siendo un gran peso en su bolsillo y Lucius parecía confiar tanto en él que estaba seguro que si le decía que era veneno pero que quería que se lo tomara, él se lo tomaría. <br/>Pensó en los recuerdos de los que habló Snape, pero al ver a Lucius tan animado y recordando que se pondría a llorar apenas le dijera algo de esa habitación prefirió quedarse callado. <br/>Había terminado sentado en el pasto del jardín porque necesitaba aire, Lucius se acurrucó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su muslo, sin quejarse de estar sobre el pasto. El Malfoy que conocía seguramente estaría muy ofendido si lo invitaran a tomar té sobre la hierba, arrugaría su nariz con disgusto y lo llamaría mestizo con todo el desdén del mundo.<br/>Realmente extrañaba eso. <br/>Y eso era increíble porque nunca creyó que podría extrañar lo intolerante que era Malfoy. <br/>⸺ ¿Te gusta algún instrumento?⸺ Preguntó de pronto, acariciando su cabello rubio. Se sentía bien contra sus dedos. Lucius se tensó completamente.<br/>⸺El que usted quiera que me guste mi señor.⸺ Empezó a temblar y Remus odió eso pero se obligó a continuar.<br/>⸺No… no hablo de eso. ¿Cuál te gusta a ti?⸺ Acarició la mejilla de Lucius obligándolo a mirarlo pero se arrepintió de inmediato, los ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas y los temblores empeoraron. <br/>⸺Yo… ¡No tengo! ¡No me atrevería! Yo… A-amo…⸺<br/>⸺Silencio. ⸺ Snape tenía razón. Lucius no podría vivir sin él y no tenía años para curarlo. Era demasiado dependiente, incluso si lograba liberarlo de alguna forma estaba seguro que volvería a los pies del yo de ahí apenas pudiera.<br/>No había realmente salvación para él, realmente no había…<br/>⸺El violín.⸺ Lucius murmuró con voz muy baja y partida, había escondido su rostro, apoyando su frente en su pierna para que no lograra verlo y temblaba.  El miedo en él era palpable. <br/>⸺ ¿Qué?⸺ Remus no pudo evitar preguntar y el rubio no respondió.<br/>Lucius había decidido no responderle.<br/>Él había decidido no… <br/>Tocó su espalda y el rubio se tensó completamente, Remus lo acarició suavemente hasta llegar a su cabello de nuevo sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa tonta.<br/>Maldición. <br/>¿Cómo podría hacerle caso a Snape si Lucius hacía eso? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esta historia no estaba destinada a ser larga, pero aun nos quedan algunos capítulos más :D<br/>En el próximo volvemos al otro Remus y Lucius XD</p>
<p>Besos!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Detrás del espejo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De nuevo con Dark!Lupin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius se encontraba totalmente incrédulo por el pedido del Salvador del mundo mágico.<br/> Potter no desvió su mirada de él, aun manteniéndose firme y con la varita en su mano, Lucius se acomodó en su silla mientras fruncía el ceño. Lamentablemente, no tenía a su hijo a su lado esta vez. <br/>⸺ ¿Está loco, señor Potter?⸺ No podía creer que le estaba pidiendo que volviera a ver a Lupin y no solo eso, si no con un bebé. <br/>⸺No.⸺ Potter se mantuvo firme, sin sonreír. Lucius se pasó la mano por su cabello, en un intento de calmarse para no expresar su frustración en voz alta. <br/>⸺ ¿Y me está ofreciendo que yo haga esto para evitar Azkaban?⸺ Lo dijo casi con los dientes apretados, mostrando su disgusto. <br/>⸺Serás recompensando.⸺<br/>⸺ ¿Con qué? ¿Qué valdría lo suficiente como para arriesgar mi vida y hacerme cargo de la vida de un bebé? ¡No podré pelear bien con un pequeño en brazos!⸺ Y eso era lo que más lo molestaba. Cargar a un niño en medio de una pelea era un punto débil más, además que no podías confrontar a alguien físicamente ni acercarte lo suficiente. <br/>⸺Remus no lastimaría a su propio hijo y no estás arriesgando tu vida. No es tan peligroso.⸺ Lucius miró unos segundos hacia el joven, analizando si lo decía en serio. Todavía recordaba la mirada de Lupin y el aura de depredador que lo rodeaba, no, realmente prefería no verlo nunca más. <br/>Todo en volver gritaba peligro y él quería permanecer lejos de este. <br/>⸺Señor Potter…⸺ Seseó ligeramente. <br/>⸺Tuve una conversación normal con él. El Remus que conozco sigue ahí.⸺ Potter habló muy seguro, mirándolo ferozmente. Lucius se mordió la lengua para no decirle que no era el Lupin que conocían y que seguramente lo estaba manipulando. <br/>⸺ ¿Por qué yo? ¿Él lo pidió específicamente? ¿No es sospechoso?⸺ Se levantó agarrando su bastón nuevamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. No, realmente evitaría a ese hombre hasta que volviera el anterior, seguir ese plan no era tan difícil. No era como que si le tuviera miedo pero sabía cuándo tenía que tener cuidado con sus enemigos. <br/>⸺Tiene razones lógicas.⸺ Resopló al escucharlo empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la sala. <br/>⸺Seguramente sí.⸺  Se burló de manera desdeñosa. <br/>⸺Señor Malfoy, le recuerdo que aun puedo pedir restricciones para su hijo.⸺ Lucius detuvo sus pasos al escucharlo, apretando más el mango de su bastón con su mano antes de acariciar la serpiente con su pulgar. Respiró profundo antes de darse vuelta y volver a mirar a la cara al niño que vivió, sonrió mostrando toda la burla y desdén que podía. <br/>⸺Oh, que encantador. Bien, en un par de días iré…⸺ Su tono amable era sin duda falso y el chico se dio cuenta. <br/>⸺Hoy.⸺ Golpeó la punta del bastón contra el suelo al escucharlo, sintiendo la furia embargarlo. No le gustaba ser usado de esa forma pero sus restricciones y la de su hijo eran cosas con las que no podía jugar a la ligera. <br/>⸺Si se me cae el crío no será culpa mía.⸺ Dictaminó irguiéndose mejor, para verse más alto e intimidante. Potter lo miró con enojo y Lucius se sintió bien de saber que ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo con la situación.<br/>Estaba seguro que Potter no quería confiar en él pero se estaba esforzando por Lupin. Un Lupin que lo estaba manipulando tal y como quería. <br/>⸺Si Teddy tiene un solo rasguño te harás responsable de ello.⸺ Lo amenazó.<br/>⸺ ¡Oh, gracias!⸺ Lucius dejó escapar una pequeña risa, como que si le hubiera dicho algo muy divertido antes de arquear una ceja ⸺Tengo que entrar a la celda de un hombre lobo y cuidar que la cría salga sana y salva. La lógica de todo me estremece.⸺ Se burló, notando como el rostro del menor enrojecía de la rabia.<br/>Bien, era bueno que ambos estuvieran enojados con la situación. Con suerte la próxima vez encontraba los temas correctos para presionar y así evitar ir. <br/>⸺ ¡Remus no es una bestia! ¡No le hará daño a nadie! Solo es por precaución.⸺ Potter agitó su varita, apuntándolo pero sin hechizar. Lucius no se preocupó por ello y tratando de verse tranquilo volvió a hablar.<br/>⸺Potter, eres un ingenuo. Pero está bien, no le tengo miedo a hombres como Lupin.⸺ Era casi odioso como Potter no se había dado cuenta de que no era su Lupin, tal vez debería simplemente decírselo pero explicar cómo lo sabía lo metería en una situación comprometedora. <br/>⸺Deja de actuar como que si te estuviera lanzando a una bestia peligrosa.⸺ Notó que el chico se desanimó un poco, un destello de culpa se vio en el rostro del Gryffindor pero enseguida lo cubrió. <br/>⸺Señor Potter entiendo que no le importe lanzarme a mí a una bestia peligrosa, pero me sorprende que sea capaz de lanzar a su ahijado.⸺ Presionó ese punto haciendo que la furia volviera al menor.<br/>⸺ ¡Remus no…!⸺<br/>⸺Cuando lo haga, legalmente seré yo el responsable pero la culpa la sentirá usted.⸺ Lucius prometió, lanzándole una mirada enojada antes de pasar por su lado. Eso pareció perturbar bastante al chico porque no lo siguió ni dijo nada más, por lo que el patriarca se permitió disfrutar su pequeño triunfo. <br/>La sensación de satisfacción se apagó rápidamente y no pudo evitar que la preocupación la reemplazara. Apenas tenía un par de horas o menos para decidir sus movimientos.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>…</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Lucius miró nuevamente al bebé que tenía en brazos, Teddy le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad antes de cambiar su color de cabello a uno rubio platinado. El patriarca no pudo evitar observarlo por unos segundos pensando que se parecía a Draco, lo cual en realidad no era tan extraño sabiendo que ese niño tenía sangre Black corriendo por sus venas. <br/>Miró nuevamente a la puerta que lo separaba de las escaleras pensando que le hubiera gustado llevar su bastón pero no podía. Era más seguro llevar su varita directamente en su mano, aunque un arma más física no le vendría mal. <br/>La abrió lentamente, acomodando mejor al pequeño contra su pecho dejando que este se aferrara a su ropa con sus manitos. Sería más fácil así, al menos el niño no lloraba en sus brazos y parecía cómodo con él, era una cosa menos de la cual preocuparse. <br/>⸺Si algo le pasa a Teddy… ⸺ Al escuchar a Potter casi quiso rodar los ojos pero en cambio resopló ligeramente, interrumpiéndolo y sin dejarlo terminar. <br/>⸺Potter, creí que confiabas en Lupin.⸺ Se burló con desdén. <br/>⸺No confío en ti. ⸺ El chico entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo en advertencia. El patriarca abrió la puerta mirando las escaleras antes de mirar sobre su hombro.<br/>⸺Entonces tú deberías bajar con el niño, no yo.⸺ Supo que había ganado la pelea cuando Potter pareció trastabillar por unos segundos. <br/>⸺Malfoy. ⸺ Pero Lucius solo resopló antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Lanzó un hechizo de privacidad antes de seguir avanzando, sintiendo la frialdad del lugar. Era como entrar a la cueva de un lobo peligroso, que estaba en cualquier lugar muy dispuesto a atacar. <br/>Se quedó quieto en el último escalón y miró hacia las rejas, presionando más al pequeño contra su pecho por instinto al sentir los ojos amarillos sobre él. Lupin estaba sentado, mirando directamente hacia ambos con una expresión indescifrable pero luego se volvió una sonrisa cruel. Lucius tuvo ganas de lanzarle un crucio para borrarle esa expresión. <br/>⸺Potter quiso que te trajera a tu crío.⸺ Lucius le habló con la voz más fría que podía, denotando lo molesto que estaba de estar ahí. <br/>⸺ ¿Y porque estás tan lejos? ¿Miedo, Lucius? ⸺ Su nombre era dicho de una manera peligrosa, haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera. Se sentía como ir directo a una trampa pero aun así hizo una mueca de desdén antes de caminar. <br/>Teddy se aferró con más fuerza a su túnica, mirando hacia su padre con sus grandes ojos pero sin dar señales de reconocimiento. <br/>Parecía que el bebé era más inteligente que Potter, realmente era un alivio que el niño no quisiera lanzarse a los brazos del hombre lobo apenas verlo porque si no sería todo más difícil. <br/>⸺Por supuesto que no.⸺ Potter le había dicho que tendría que entrar totalmente, al parecer creía que el bebé era una especie de escudo contra la furia del hombre lobo. Lucius no estaba para nada de acuerdo. <br/>Lupin no se movió ni hizo amago de acercarse, se quedó sentado en su lugar solo mirando sus movimientos. No debería sentirse tan incómodo pero esa sensación no lo abandonaba, como un instinto de supervivencia que le decía que debía alejarse de ahí. <br/>Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola sin seguro detrás de él. Si Lupin quería escaparse solo había una salida y se encontraría con Potter, así que no era una de sus preocupaciones. <br/>Teddy apegó su carita a su pecho y Lucius casi sintió lastima por el crío. <br/>El hombre lobo se levantó y se acercó, parecía que de pronto toda su atención estaba en el bebé y Lucius tuvo la horrible sensación de que Lupin podría estar pensando en devorar a su propio hijo. Apartó a Teddy de su pecho pero no pudo alejarlo de su cuerpo, quedaría indefenso si usaba ambas manos para sostener al bebé y no soltaría su varita. <br/>El ambiente era pesado, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo y Lucius se mantuvo atento a cada movimiento, sobre todo cuando solo pocos pasos lo separaban y el licántropo estiró su mano para agarrar uno de los mechones de cabello del bebé. Teddy lo miró, alzando su manito y apoyándola sobre la del Gryffindor pero sin balbucear nada, como que si no estuviera seguro de con quien estaba. <br/>La mirada de cariño y anhelo pasó por un segundo por el castaño, haciéndolo ver más parecido al Lupin que conocía, pero esa expresión apenas duró antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el licántropo lo agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, tirando de él a pesar de que con ese movimiento podría tirar al bebé. <br/>Teddy lloró ante el fuerte movimiento y eso lo distrajo un solo momento, pero apenas pudo sostener mejor el pequeño, fue obligado a levantar el rostro y sus labios chocaron contra el otro.<br/>Trató de retroceder pero su muñeca fue torcida, seguramente en un intento de que soltara la varita, pero a pesar del dolor se negó a hacerlo. Demasiado atento a tratar de no soltar a la varita ni al bebé, el tirón en su cabello lo sorprendió y no pudo evitar quejarse.<br/>Se congeló por un momento al sentir su lengua invadir su boca y se odió por ello, porque ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Solo podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón y como un pitido en sus oídos, sintiendo su mano en todas partes.<br/>Cuando el agarre en su muñeca se debilitó fue como volver en si, como que si de pronto el mundo volviera a girar, se soltó rápidamente agarrando su varita con más fuerza y el hechizo salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera clavar la madera en el cuello del licántropo. En ese momento estaba seguro de que podría apuñalarlo con ella. <br/>⸺ ¡Expulso! ⸺ Había miles de maldiciones pasando por su cabeza, una peor que la otra, lo único que lo detenía era el bebé en sus brazos. Se sentía furioso e incrédulo en partes iguales ¡Frente a su hijo! ¡Había hecho eso frente a su pequeño! Parecía haber estado dispuesto a ir por todo sin importarle que el bebé estuviera…<br/>La risa que el mago le dedico solo lo hizo sentir más acorralado, los ojos dorados lo miraban fijamente como que si supiera todo lo que pasaba por su mente. <br/>Tenía ganas de acercarse y patearlo, hacerlo retorcerse de dolor hasta que esa expresión se borrara. Quería clavar la varita, una y otra vez en su cuello, dejar que la sangre corriera aunque fuera una forma muy muggle de matar a un mago teniendo una varita. <br/>Realmente quería destruir a ese maldito Lupin que usurpaba la identidad del real, el que era bueno y atento ¡Y jamás habría hecho frente a un bebé! <br/>El Crucio se detuvo en sus labios cuando Teddy lloró con más fuerza. <br/>Lucius se obligó a no sentirse avergonzado cuando prácticamente corrió a la reja y la abrió, saliendo antes de cerrarla detrás de él. No le importaba su orgullo en ese momento, por Dios, tenía un bebé pequeño en brazos. Lo abrazó más contra si tratando de consolarlo, Lupin se acercó a las rejas y se apoyó en ellas, mirándolo con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos. <br/>⸺Al menos ya sé que haré cuando vuelva. Realmente te ves hermoso con un bebé.⸺ La implicación de eso encendió más su enojo, como que si de un fuego arrasador se tratara. <br/>⸺ ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? Si no fuera porque terminaría en Azkaban, ahora mismo yo… ⸺ Ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración, había cometido el error de acercarse un poco, con su varita en alto mientras protegía al niño lloroso con su otro brazo escondiéndolo lo más posible. <br/>Su varita salió de su mano demasiado rápido yendo directamente hacia el otro quien la agarró rápidamente, el hecho de que Lupin no hubiera tenido que decir un hechizo en voz alta o siquiera mover su mano lo horrorizó.<br/>Dio un paso hacia atrás antes de que Lupin rompiera la varita en dos y deseó no haber levantado la mirada con furia hacia los ojos oro. <br/>Fue terrible.<br/>Derribó todos sus escudos como que si no fueran nada al entrar a su mente, como que si conociera cada rincón, como que si conociera cada debilidad. <br/>Muchos recuerdos fueron forzados a mostrarse y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no ser examinado pero era como que si no pudiera hacer nada. Se sentía como estar atado de pies y manos, con una mordaza en la boca y con una varita clavada en la garganta. <br/>La vergüenza y el horror lo llenaron en partes iguales. <br/>Cuando al fin fue dejado libre no pudo evitar caer sentado en el suelo, apenas pudiendo volver a la realidad cuando el pequeño sollozó. <br/>⸺ ¡Veo que no tan orgulloso ni tan difícil de domar, después de todo!⸺<br/>Sintió nauseas. El tono entre burlón y ganador del licántropo lo hacía sentirse mareado, ni siquiera sabía que decir, sabía a cuales recuerdos se refería. Los que tenía con el otro Lupin cuando cambió de línea temporal, pero que los hubiera visto de esa forma lo hacía sentir enfermo. <br/>Se paró sin mirarlo, no se dejó engañar por las burlas y las palabras venenosas ¡No lo dejaría entrar en su cabeza de nuevo! Subió las escaleras con demasiada prisa, abriendo la puerta con fuerza.<br/>Potter se acercó rápidamente y Lucius apenas pudo pasarle el bebé.<br/>⸺ ¿Qué pasó…?⸺ Potter lo miró preocupado y el patriarca no pudo evitar notar que sus manos estaban temblando pero se apuró a caminar hacia la puerta dándole la espalda al más joven.<br/>⸺Trató de matar al crío, Potter ¡Y rompió mi varita!⸺ Dejó que la furia lo invadiera ante la última afirmación, tratando de que su voz no se rompiera.<br/>⸺ ¡Él no…!⸺<br/>⸺ ¡Joder! ¿¡Qué no lo ves!? ¡No es él, maldita sea! ¡No le importa la seguridad de su hijo! ¡Y por alguna puta razón solo le importa tenerme alrededor!⸺ Gritó sin mirarlo, abriendo la puerta con demasiado fuerza sintiendo el frío golpear contra su rostro. El llanto del bebé esta vez no lo distrajo, demasiado seguro de que ese pequeño estaría bien en los brazos del salvador. <br/>⸺ ¡No grites frente a Teddy! ⸺ Pareció que Potter habló como reflejo pero él no se quedó a escucharlo. <br/>Lucius salió de la casa dando un portazo sintiendo que estaba hiperventilando. Se sentía tan invadido y sucio, a pesar de que no había logrado sobrepasarse físicamente la violación a su mente había sido terrible. Él ahora sabía todo lo que quería saber, cada detalle, cada sentimiento y pensamiento. Cada secreto. No había podido esconder nada, ninguna de las murallas funcionó, fue como que si supiera qué camino seguir y con que se encontraría. <br/>Lupin conocía su magia a la perfección y, no solo eso, era más poderoso que él. <br/>Trató de deshacerse del miedo antes de aparecerse en su mansión mediante el traslador. <br/>Lo mataría. <br/>Si ese maldito imbécil no volvía a ser el mismo en tres días lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente. No, no lenta. Sería algo rápido para que no pudiera fallar, no importaba si lo tiraban a Azkaban por el resto de su vida, no le iba a dar el poder sobre él. <br/>Tendría que haber usado el crucio, no debió haberse distraído por los llantos del bebé. Pero Teddy se parecía tanto a Draco que él había actuado por instinto. <br/>⸺ ¿Padre?⸺ Lucius miró hacia su hijo que lo miraba preocupado, el patriarca ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared mientras pensaba. Su rostro debía estar muy pálido. <br/>⸺Estoy bien.⸺ Trató de sonar seguro a pesar de que se sentía incapaz de levantarse y cuando Draco lo ayudó a pararse supo que Lupin convencería a Potter de hacerlo regresar. Potter no lo amenazaría a él si no a su familia. <br/>Ignoró el nudo en la garganta y respiró profundo. <br/>Llevaría un objeto de magia oscura la próxima vez, cualquier cosa que le diera protección. Y si podía hacer sufrir un rato al maldito idiota lo haría.<br/>Lo haría arrepentirse de haber invadido su mente así.<br/>¿Qué tan cierto sería lo de la plata y los hombres lobos?</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>…</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Ese niño no era su hijo.<br/>Era una copia de Teddy, ese niño era un bebé que no le pertenecía.<br/>Por un momento se sintió capaz de estirar su mano y apretar ese pequeño cuello hasta que dejara de verlo con sus ojos brillantes, hasta que sus manitos dejaran de sostenerlo, hasta que dejara de respirar. Pero cuando volvió su vista a esos ojos inocentes no pudo diferenciar entre él y su propio niño perdido. <br/>Ese Lupin, con lo débil y blando que era, había logrado que su bebé sobreviviera.<br/>Y eso lo había llenado de furia.<br/>No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho después, no se arrepentía de haber ignorado los llantos desgarradores del bebé –que no era su Teddy-, no se arrepentía haber invadido a Lucius de esa manera.<br/>Cuando volviera a su vida sabía lo que haría. Había muchas pociones para un embarazo masculino, nunca lo había pensado porque no quería reemplazar a Teddy pero ahora sabía que podía. <br/>Podía y lo haría. <br/>Recordó la mirada aterrorizada del patriarca pero como a pesar de todo había furia debajo de eso. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo no veía enojo en él además del terror. Le gustaría romperlo de nuevo, había hecho una grieta, impulsado el miedo.<br/>Notaba el rechazo de Lucius hacia él pero también como ese rechazo era mucho más tenue hacia el otro “yo”. <br/>Patético. Patético. Patético.<br/>¿Por qué solo tener esa obediencia en la cama si podía tenerla en cada momento del día?<br/>Los otros Lupin eran patéticos. <br/>Pensó brevemente en que estaría haciendo el otro yo en su vida y gruñó ligeramente. No debería preocuparse, no había nada que pudiera hacer el otro para resolver la situación de su esclavo pero no podía evitar dudar.<br/>No quería que tocara a su esclavo. Pero seguramente ya lo había hecho.<br/>Debería haber matado a ese bebé solo para hacer sufrir al otro cuando volviera. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fue un capítulo dificil porque este Dark!Lupin no tiene limites c": y yo misma soy blanda. </p>
<p>Si leyeron "En otro momento, en otro lugar" sabran los recuerdos sexuales que sacó de Lucius cuando estaba en otra linea temporal.</p>
<p>Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios ❤❤❤❤❤ :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iré agregando advertencias mientras avance.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>